Bound
by stealyourfood
Summary: Miku is a new girl, and she has been bound to her wheelchair, making her a target for bullies. Things get complicated when she meets Megurine Luka, the school's idol.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Main pairing: Miku x Luka, a bit of Lily x Luka.

Summary: Miku is a new girl, and she has been bound to her wheelchair, making her a target for bullies. Things get complicated when she meets Megurine Luka, the school's idol.

Genre: Romance, for now.

**Bound**

**Chapter 1**

Miku shivered, partly from the cold and partly from fear. She had transferred to this school despite her father's protests. It was a boarding school and after all, in Miku's current condition, a boarding school was not the best place for her to be in. But Miku wanted to prove to her father that she could live her own life without having to depend on him every second. She moved on slowly, the cold already causing her hands to stiffen. She creased her eyebrows and tried to push herself along, the wheels moving forward an inch at a time.

Suddenly, she was thrown off balance, and found herself sprawled on the floor in an untidy heap.

"Whoa, sorry!" Whoever it was that had crashed into her had already ran off, whether to avoid taking responsibility or in a rush, she didn't know.

She felt her eyes prickle with tears, not because the fall had hurt her, not because the culprit refused to help her, but because she could not help herself. Getting up was a problem for her, and when the road was covered in a thin sheet of slush, it was even harder to do so. But she couldn't just wait for help pathetically, right?

She wiped away her tears and managed to put her wheelchair in place. Now was the tricky part, getting up without crashing awkwardly.

"Heh, that's so pathetic. It's a cripple." A snigger was heard, and she refused to turn her head to face her tormentors. She was used to it, her previous school was terrible, but it was only her first day. She was too scared to stand up to the bullies.

"How ironic…" She muttered, but the bully's eyes flashed.

"What did you say, you crippled bitch?" The brunette raised her fist, ready to let it fly at Miku's vulnerable frame.

"Meiko, stop it!" A crisp clear voice shot through the air, causing the brunette to halt abruptly. A tall girl with hair the colour of sakura flowers walked towards the two of them, a slight frown marring her beautiful face.

"Tch…" The girl seemed slightly annoyed, and Miku's curiosity got the better of her as she turned her head up to look at her 'savior'.

She nearly gasped in shock, as she had not expected such a beautiful girl to help her. Beautiful girls were popular, and she was just a loser. She realized both girls were wearing the same school uniform as her, but they were wearing the guys' version. Somehow, it suited the both of them very well. (I'll leave the uniform up to your imagination, I'm bad at describing these.) She realized she was staring, and quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

"You're bullying a new student? And one who is physically handicapped at that?" Luka growled threateningly, her fierce expression rivaling Meiko's defiant gaze, but Meiko's expression contained fear and worry as well.

"You butt in too much sometimes." Meiko grunted and walked off, casting Miku a sharp glare.

Luka said nothing and just strode over to Miku, helping her up on her wheel chair.

"I didn't need help." Miku stubbornly said.

"You looked like you needed some help. Besides, how could I not help a cute kouhai?" Luka started pushing Miku's wheelchair towards the school.

'She just called me cute!' Miku managed to prevent herself from squealing out, and kept quiet.

"I don't think I have seen you before. Are you new here?"

'Her voice, it's so different when she speaks to Meiko. But they seem to be friends, somewhat. Maybe she's just treating me nicer because I'm new.' Miku thought. "Yes, I'm new here." She said stiffly, still not trusting the pink haired girl.

"I'm Megurine Luka. And you are?"

"Miku. Hatsune Miku."

Luka grinned widely. "Well, nice to meet you. Don't mind Meiko, she is grumpy most of the time. Oh yeah, which year are you in?"

"Year 2." "I see, so you're one year my junior. Isn't it strange, transferring in your second year?" Miku gritted her teeth. Luka seemed a great deal nicer than Meiko, in fact, she seemed too nice. People with bullies as friends were usually bullies themselves, right? And the way they dressed, they seemed like rebels. She should not trust this Luka so much.

"I have my own reasons." Miku wheeled herself suddenly, causing Luka's grip on the handle to slip. Luka pressed on, not deterred at all.

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, you know, but I don't know you, so I'm trying to find out more about you."

Miku snapped her head back, "Precisely, you don't even know me, so I'd prefer that you stay away from me."

Luka raised an eyebrow. 'She looks so cute when she's angry.' "But I want to know you more. Don't you want to make friends with me too?"

"NO." Miku turned her head to the front and continued to wheel herself. Luka ran to catch up with her, still refusing to give up. This girl had caught her attention. Most girls would squeal and blush when she talked to them, but Miku, Miku was different. No one had treated her in such a way, and it was refreshing.

"Well, at least let me accompany you on your first day. You don't know the campus grounds after all."

"Very well." Miku would not admit it, but she was grateful that Luka offered to guide her around the school. Besides, what harm could a day do?

"Well, first you have to get your dorm keys, timetable and do some basic admin. Then, I'll bring you to your class. There's a break at 1, so I can bring you to the cafeteria, and then classes end at 3, so I can help you get your textbooks and then show you to the dorms." Luka listed enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Miku said sincerely, not a shred of sarcasm in that single word.

They went to the main block first, to get Miku's keys. Her luggage had already been delivered there, so that was not a problem. Then, Luka led Miku the classrooms, but Miku insisted that she could enter the classroom herself.

'It would be so embarrassing to have her bring me everywhere…' "Thanks, but I can manage from here." "Great, so I'll see you at one then." Luka gave a small wave and ran off.

"Well, that's settled." Miku realized she actually felt lonely without Luka around, but she shrugged it off and entered class.

"OI RIN! GIVE THAT BACK!" "Haha, no way!" The first thing Miku saw were two students running around, and they looked very similar. Both were blond, and one had a ribbon in her hair. The other was a guy who had a small ponytail. The female was waving a phone around in her left hand, and the male was chasing her.

"RIN!" "Never! Oya? Is that a new student?" Both of them froze and turned to look at the bewildered Miku. In fact, the whole class was now looking at her. Murmurs rippled through the whole class, and even though she could not hear them, Miku knew they were talking about her.

'My legs, right?'

"Oi Rin, don't just stare, that's rude!" Len whacked the back of Rin's head, and received a whack in return.

"I'm Kagamine Len, and this is my twin sister Kagamine Rin! You're new, huh? What's your name?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku."

"You have really cool hair!" Len said. "It's such a cool colour!" Rin added.

"T-thank you." Miku was shocked. So Rin was not staring at her legs but her hair.

"You can sit beside me!" "No, she's sitting beside me!" The twins started to bicker, and the class joined in.

"No, Miku is gonna sit beside me, right, Miku!" "That's unfair, Len! You can't be the only one asking. You too, Rin!" "Miku, Miku, sit with me!" "Goodness, let her choose!" "Don't sit with Kaito!" "What? Why?"

Miku was relieved and amused, and could not help but laugh at everyone's reaction. The class stared at her, and laughed along too.

"Alright, enough! Back to your seats!" A man with long purple hair stepped in. He was wearing a dark blue suit and holding a thick file.

The rest of the class scuttled back to their seats.

"Ah, it seems we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku, it's a pleasure to meet everyone."

Gakupo nodded, pleased with the introduction. "Do you have anywhere you'd like to sit?" Miku shook her head, and Gakupo looked around the class briefly.

"I would not put you with the monkeys of this class, so… take a seat beside Furukawa Miki. Furukawa, raise your hand."

A red haired girl raised her hand meekly, and Miku wheeled herself there, Miki helping her to take away the chair.

"Now, I have taught most of you last year. I am Kamui Gakupo, and you may call me Kamui-sensei. I will not tolerate any laziness and I expect all of you to be punctual. Neru, put away your phone before I confiscate it. Anyways, let's get started, shall we? It's your first lesson, so I won't be teaching much. Ah yes, attendance. Everyone's present, good. This are the required textbooks you need…"

After four hours, Miku sighed. Although it was only the first day of school, she was getting bored. After Kamui-sensei, who taught Math, it was Yowane-sensei, a rather air headed teacher who taught them Science. Then, it was a rather cute teacher, Piko-sensei, who taught them Japanese. Now, it was Kiyoteru sensei, and to Miku, he was as boring as the subject he was teaching, History.

"Okay, that will be all, please get your textbooks ready by the next lesson."

"It's finally lunch break!" Len exclaimed and ran off in search of food, Rin tagging along.

"Miku, shall we go to the cafeteria?" Miki asked.

'But Luka…'

"Ah, I'll show her around, if it's okay with you. I promised to be her guide for her first day of school." Luka walked into the classroom, resulting in a few squeals and gasps.

"What's with the class?" Miku whispered to Miki.

"I'll tell you later, and you are so lucky! You get Megurine-sama as a guide!" Miki whispered back, blushing as Luka approached the both of them.

"So, can I borrow Miku for a while,…"

"Ah, I'm Furukawa Miki!" Miki sputtered out, grinning sheepishly. "And yes, go ahead, Luka-sama!"

"Thank you then, Miki." Luka smiled, taking a hold on Miku's wheelchair and pushing her out.

"Luka-_sama_?" Miku looked at Luka questioningly.

"Ahaha, they all call me that. I think it's because I ride a motorcycle or something." Luka said, but Miku doubted that answer.

"Who exactly are you? Everyone's treating you like some sort of star."

Luka just smiled, preferring to remain silent, and Miku scowled.

"It doesn't matter what they call me."

"Who's that girl?" A student whispered rather loudly as they passed him.

"Beats me, I've never seen her. But she has Megurine-sama's attention, I'm so envious!" "She's so lucky to be treated that way!"

Miku looked at Luka. "It doesn't matter, huh?"

"I bet it's because she's a cripple! Megurine-sama is just pitying her!" That harsh whisper, although softer than the rest, seemed louder and clearer to Miku, who bristled with anger and shame. Luka noticed that and stopped in her tracks, facing the student who had said that.

"What did you say?" She glared at the boy, her blue eyes reflecting nothing but anger.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" The boy ran off, and everyone looked at Miku and Luka in awe. Luka just calmly walked back to Miku, smiling that usual smile of hers.

'Did… did she just protect me?' Miku kept quiet the whole way there, still in slight shock.

"Ah, we're here, and it's a buffet style cafeteria, so, just take anything you want."

MIku looked around eagerly, and her eyes lit up when she saw her favourite food : leeks. There was a whole selection of food with leeks – leek soup, leek with various meats and sushi, and just leeks with nothing else.

"Leeks." She said, and Luka could not help but smile at her cute expression. She followed Miku, who placed mostly leeks on her plate.

"Shouldn't you take something to go with those leeks?" Luka asked, filling her plate with tuna.

"Shouldn't you take something to go with that tuna?" Miku replied, and Luka shook her head, admitting defeat. They sat at a table to eat, and almost the whole cafeteria was looking at them.

"Luka, you aren't sitting with us?" A blond, pretty girl walked by and asked her.

"Sorry, Lily, not today." Luka apologized, and Miku felt a tinge of disappointment.

'So I'm only getting to eat with Luka for today? Wait, I don't have to worry, I can eat with Miki and the rest tomorrow, there's no problem, right?'

"Okay, Luka, why is half the cafeteria looking at us while we eat?"

"You're new, and leeks aren't really everyone's favourite?" Luka suggested, and Miku shook her head.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Megurine Luka, have you forgotten?"

"No, I mean, who are you? What is your status in this school? I mean, you wear the guy's uniform and none of the teachers stop you. People address you as 'sama', and people are practically worshipping you."

"The uniform is a personal choice, Meiko isn't reprimanded for it either." Luka shrugged. "Also, the only reason they address me as such is maybe because I'm popular in this school?"

"Exactly how popular are you?"

"I'm the school's idol. That's what they call me anyway." Luka answered bluntly, not the least bit arrogant at all. Miku almost dropped her fork, shocked again. She suddenly became really conscious of herself, and nibbled on the leeks nervously.

'So Luka's the school idol? What have I gotten myself into? I'm a nobody and she's somebody! Maybe the students just now were right. Maybe she's treating me so nice because I'm new, and disabled. What if she's doing this to boost her popularity? No wonder everyone was staring at us. Oh goodness, this is so weird and awkward! I just want to lead my life by myself in peace, but this happens. On my first day too!'

"But I don't really care about what they call me, I mean, I'm still me no matter what they call me. Heck, they could be insulting me and I won't change." Luka continued, and noticed Miku's uneasiness. "You know, there's nothing to feel bad about. I was the one to approach you. I wanted, and I still want to be friends with you. So please, don't let this affect our friendship?"

Miku stopped nibbling on her leek, surprised by Luka's sincerity again. 'This girl seems like she has nothing to hide at all. She's so… innocent. But then again, she's not entirely innocent. Oh well.'

"Alright, friends then." Miku said, and Luka grinned happily.

"Who's that girl?" Lily scowled once at her seat. There was a brunette and a dark haired girl with heterochromatic eyes sitting at the same table. They were all dressed in the guy's uniform, except for Lily.

"Who?" Meiko lazily bit her food. Ruko was listening but not saying anything.

"That wheelchair girl!" Lily fumed, "She stole Luka from me! And on the first day of school too!"

"Wheelchair girl?" Meiko furrowed her eyebrows. "That annoying cripple? I don't like her."

"You hardly like people." Ruko commented. "But you seem to hate her a lot."

"Humph, I just don't like her. Period."

"Anyways, Luka seems to like her! That's so unfair! Luka's mine!" Lily paused, deciding to rephrase her words. "I mean, I'm Luka's!" She growled.

"And vice versa." Ruko said, then yawned. "So what do you want to do with that girl?" Lily's eyes glinted, full of jealousy and anger.

"I'm going to make her regret meeting Luka. I'll make her leave Luka, by hook or by crook!"

**Author: so, what do you think? R&R? Btw, updates will not be frequent **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound**

**Chapter 2**

"So, what do you intend to do?" Ruko prodded her steak, not really interested in Lily's plot. But Lily was the one who ran this gang in the absence of Luka, so it would do well to pay her some respect.

"Well, I could always ask gramps to expel her." Lily said, sending short glares at Luka and Miku.

"That won't work. Although you're the principal's granddaughter, he won't just expel a student for no reason."

Lily frowned, her mind working furiously to think of a foolproof plan. One that would get Miku away from Luka.

"We could always bully her till she leaves." Meiko suggested, excited at that thought.

"If we don't get expelled for bullying first." Ruko snorted. Sometimes, Meiko was too hot headed. And you could never count on Lily to create a flawless scheme.

"We'll make Luka hate her. We'll let Luka see her evil side. That bitch has got to have an evil side." Lily sneered.

Miku's eyelid twitched but she shrugged it off. She was still slightly nervous, after all, so many eyes were on her. Well, Luka and her. Ok fine, definitely on Luka.

"Well, you done? Let's go before the bell rings." Luka got up, ready to get out of the crowded cafeteria. To be honest, the sudden increased attention was making her uncomfortable as well. And she felt a slight tinge of guilt for having rejected Lily. It was the first time she sat with someone else. She knew that Lily was disappointed, and that Meiko was still angry with her over the morning's incident. At least Ruko was there.

"Sure." Miku said, chewing the last of her leeks and prepared the wheel herself out, but Luka stepped forward and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair

"What are you doing?" Miku gasped, still not quite used to being fussed over by people other than her parents. Luka just ran out of the cafeteria while pushing Miku, laughing gleefully and causing Miku to let out a panicked shriek.

"Urgh! That annoying girl!" Lily stamped her feet angrily, and Meiko said, "Megurine's changed. She's getting weak. She used to have a certain drive here, you know, when she could still prove that she was our leader. But since that girl arrived, she's turned into a pathetic, miserable excuse for a human being."

"Don't you dare talk about Luka like that!" Lily glared at Meiko, who glared back. "Enough." Ruko said, breaking the staring contest. "Does she know that girl from before? I've really never seen her like that before. So carefree and… happy."

"What do you mean you've never seen her happy? Are you trying to say that I couldn't give her happiness?" Lily snapped.

"No, look at how she behaved. She seemed so childlike. We all know her past. We all grew up with her, since she was nine." The other two nodded, and Ruko continued, "We know that … her responsibility was more than she was supposed to handle. And that made her so emotionally distant. But this new girl came here and …" Ruko stopped, standing up abruptly. "Let's go for class earlier." Meiko and Lily nodded, not looking at each other, the grey and gloomy memories replaying in their mind.

"What was that for?" Miku asked Luka, for the x-th time. It was so unexpected, and the many more stares they received, well, the stares this time added to the thrill, and Miku wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Luka panted, catching her breath, "That, that was fun, wasn't it?" She had run all the way to near Miku's classroom. It was relatively empty as everyone was still loitering in the cafeteria, so no one was disturbing them.

"I could have gotten into an accident! I got have fallen! I could have tripped over a stone or something! We could have knocked someone down!" Miku burst out, slightly angry at Luka's reckless action. Luka seemed taken aback by Miku's outburst, and seemed hurt. After all, what she wanted to do was cheer the girl up. Miku noticed the mood change, and sighed.

"That aside, you could have gotten into trouble, and it would not be good for you to get into trouble, would it? And, although it was dangerous, it was, it was fun." The last word came out as an embarrassed whisper, and it seemed to do the trick, for Luka was grinning broadly again.

"I don't mind getting into trouble, if I could make you happy." Luka pushed Miku, slower this time, savouring their stroll to Miku's class.

"You don't need to get into trouble to make me happy, you know."

"Oh, how else can I make you happy? I suppose I'll have to hang around you more to find out." Luka smiled mischievously and gave a slight wave, having escorted Miku back to her class. "I'll see you at 3."

That was a promise for Miku, and Miku alone. And that very knowledge made Miku feel tingly and happy, better than any endorphin.

"So, how was your lunch date with Luka-sama?" Miki popped out from behind the classroom door.

"Gah!" Miku let out a small cry, and regained her senses quickly. "It was not a date! And by the way, tell me more about her. She seems to hide some part of herself."

"Already trying to find out more about her? Good job, Miku. But I feel sad that you don't want to find out more about us." Rin poked Miku, walking into the classroom from behind Miku. Len followed, winking at Miku. "First day and your progress is quite good."

"Not you too, Rin, Len! And relax, no need to get so jealous, it's just that… the first friend I made was Luka!"

"Well, Luka's kind of a mysterious character, and she can be rebellious at times. I remember that time she actually rode a motorbike into school, and gave the principal a heart attack. But she's really well-mannered at the same time." Miki said, giggling.

"Speaking of the Principal, Luka is close to the principal's daughter, Lily. She's that tall blonde girl that hangs out with Meiko and Ruko. I wonder if there's anything going on with the both of them." Rin casually blurted out, and Miku felt a pang of guilt and jealousy.

"She's cool though. But, she never interacted with us except for the usual pleasantries, you know, 'Hi', 'Morning', 'Good day'. And she's super smart, her results are like,… Fwooom!" Len raised his hands up high to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, she's like a genius. But what Len said was right, she never really interacts with people. So, do you know her from before?" Rin bent forward, trying to detect any falsehood from Miku.

"I don't think so. Even if we have met, I don't recognize her." Miku shook her head. This was a little overwhelming. So Luka had taken a lot of special attention to her. She must be the envy of so many. Would that mean that she would be hated and targeted?

"Oh well, enough about that, shouldn't you find out more about us?" Len grinned, eager to introduce himself in detail.

"Sure, go ahead."

Len coughed, and started, "I'm Kagamine Len, and, damn, the bell just went off." The shrill screaming of the metal bells interrupted Len, who grumpily strode to his seat.

"Don't be so angry, we'll talk later." Miku said, but Len shook his head.

"I'm supposed to go out with Rin, and besides, Luka-sama will fetch you, right?"

Miku's eyes widened but she said nothing. She was too confused now, about her feelings, her social standing, her safe space. Luka had broken her walls, made her actually trust people more. Maybe she did the same for Luka too. But why the both of them? Luka's appearance in her life had broken her safe but dull flow, like creating large ripples in a calm lake. Until now, Miku wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

"I guess I have to give myself more time."

"Give me more time, I'll get her to leave that girl." Meiko snarled ferally, her eyes narrowing into frighteningly thin slits. They usually hung out after school, but today, Luka rushed out after the bell rang, obviously to meet Miku.

"Ruko, what did you find out?" Lily asked. The black haired girl sat beside Luka all the time, and it was easier for her to try to dig information.

"She just said that that girl – Hatsune Miku, was interesting. Something about her not being like the other girls." Lily frowned at the answer.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to want to talk more about that girl. I didn't even get to find out if they ever knew each other from before." Ruko noticed Lily shooting her a look, one that was used everytime Lily wanted her to do something.

"You can't possibly want me to get closer to Hatsune to find out more about her, do you?"

Lily smiled and snapped her fingers. "Exactly, you're so smart, and that's why I like you!" Ruko just shook her head in resignation.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans to make." Ruko walked off to her dorm.

"So, Meiko, I may have a job for you, but you'll have to wait for the right time." Lily grinned evilly.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Luka asked Miku. As usual, the pink haired girl was pushing the tealette in her wheelchair.

"It was… overwhelming." Miku finally decided on a word that summed everything up. Lessons, friends (Rin happened to be a huge pervert), and then, Luka herself. Oh yes, and that bully in the morning.

"Well, it is your first day after all, so no need to worry so much about it."

"I'm not worrying!" Miku protested, but she knew that she was. It was easier to stop other people from bullying her since Luka seemed to have some sort of authority. But there was one person that she had met so far that would not totally obey Luka – Meiko. And Lily too, if Luka and Lily really were together, like what Rin said, wasn't she doing something bad by hogging Luka?

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Miku opened her mouth again.

"Luka, are you going out with someone?"

"No, why? Are you suggesting something?" Luka teased, a slight tinge of pink running across her face. Miku's blush was more prominent, and she sputtered out unintelligible words, much to Luka's amusement.

"Haha, relax, I know you aren't trying to get me. But anyways, nope, I'm still single and free. It would be tiring to be tied down to someone. Well, maybe things will change."

"What about Lily?" Miku hit herself mentally for just saying that out without thinking.

"Lily? You saw her at the cafeteria, right? Eh, she's just one of my childhood friends. We're close and all, but nah, we're not together in that sense."

"Then, am I disrupting your usual lunch plans with your friends?"

"Nope, I'm sure they'll understand. And aren't you my friend too? Hey, maybe we should all sit together someday! Hmmm, maybe that's a bad suggestion, Meiko doesn't seem to like you much."

Miku sighed upon hearing that, and Luka ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, you'll get to know her. She isn't really that bad, she's just more aggressive than others."

"You really have good things to say about everybody." Miku said, "And you're really popular, your grades are good, you're athletic, so why did you decide to make friends with me? A newcomer, a transfer student, out of all the students in this school?"

"Goodness, that was what you were worried about, Princess?" Luka laughed, and that melodious sound pleased Miku's ears. "I told you, I wanted to make friends with you not because of your situation. You just appeal to me. You're interesting and cute. And that is a cool hair colour."

"But-"

"No more buts, here we are, the wonderful dorms of Masuda High!" Luka pointed at the magnificent building that was divided into three blocks. It looked more like a giant mansion than a boarding house.

Miku's eyes widened in astonishment and awe, and she gaped at the building.

"The three blocks are for the three years. Every year we switch blocks. There's a fourth block behind these three blocks, but it's too short to be seen. There's a large recreation room there, and a Cafeteria that operates in the evening." Luka beamed, pleased with her explanation. She turned around to see Miku still awe-struck.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, I'll bring you to your dorm."

Miku found her room to be more than comfortable. There was a queen sized bed with fluffy pillows. There was a fridge, air conditioning, a heater, a large closet, many sockets and a TV. She was also grateful that the dorm had ramps, and her room was designed such that the showerhead was shorter, the corridor wider, and everything was within reach. Luka had told her that the room had underwent renovation just for her. Apart from that, she realised that Rin was staying in the room beside her, and Miki's room was right opposite hers. Luka had offered to have dinner with Miku, but Miku insisted that she would be fine, and went off to look for her classmates.

"Oh, Len and Kaito are on the upper floors. The guys take the upperfloors, and we take the lower floors. It's so much more convenient for us." Rin explained to Miku while they were waiting for the boys. They were right outside the cafeteria, with Miki and Neru, who had yet to be introduced.

"We're here!" Kaito waved excitedly, and slipped on a frozen puddle, landing on his back.

"Idiot!" Len rushed over to give him a hand, but he was laughing as he ran over.

"Oww, that hurt…" Kaito winced and wobbled toward the group.

"So, let's go in and eat!" Rin said, "I've waited long enough!"

The moment they entered the cafeteria, Miku spotted Luka sitting with Meiko, Lily, and a bored black haired girl. Meiko was facing her, and her harsh gaze intensified to a death glare, sending shivers up Miku's arms. She turned away quickly and followed her classmates.

"What's wrong, Meiko?" Luka asked. Her back had been turned away from Miku, so she had not seen the girl at all.

"Something that burns my eyes." Meiko growled and dug into her food.

Luka shrugged and continues her meal, wondering if Miku was doing fine.

"So, have you settled into your room? It's quite comfy, isn't it?" Miki asked.

"Yes, it is really nice."

"Well, if you need any help, you can come next door. Or go to Miki. Neru's staying a floor above us." Rin said.

"Oh yeah, this is Neru! She's always on her phone, and she's addicted to messaging." True enough, the blonde girl was busy typing away on her phone, and it seemed like she was ignoring everything around her.

"I wonder who she's texting." Len muttered, and leaned over the table, trying to sneak a peek at the phone screen. Neru whacked his head swiftly, kept her phone, and started eating.

With that, the table broke into idle conversation. Miku felt relieved that no one was watching her that much this time, but somehow, she already missed sitting with Luka. Did the pink haired beauty really affect her that much? Why was she so drawn to her? Why was she asking herself so many questions? Miku let out an inaudible sigh of frustration and returned to her unfortunately burnt leeks.

"So that's the new girl? I heard she was transferred here suddenly. There's always a reason behind late transfers." A green haired woman smiled, observing the tealette from afar.

"Maybe you shouldn't poke your nose into everything, Gumi." Gakupo said, appearing beside his sister. "But to satisfy your curiosity, she's Hatsune Mikuo's only child, and an accident left her handicapped. So she came to this school to prove herself. I have no idea why Miss Megurine is so attracted to her though."

"You're one hell of a stalker. Are you jealous of her?" Gumi teased, smiling as she strolled to the teachers' table.

"You wish." Gakupo sneered and followed his sister. "I'm no stalker either."

"Whoa, who's that green haired girl?" Miku asked her friends, who turned to look at who she was referring to."

"Oh that lady? She's Kamui sensei's youger sister, Gumi. She's 22 this year." Len replied in between mouthfuls of food.

"What, she's only 22?! She looks our age!" Miku almost shouted.

"She's 5 years older than us." Len continued, "And she's the school nurse. Have you not seen her?"

"Nope, not once. Why is she looking at me?" Miku tensed up, feeling like a prey watched by its predator.

"It's the hair. And you're new." Rin assured Miku.

"Luka chose her?" Gumi asked Gakupo.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the both of them together quite a few times. Is she Luka's new pet?"

"Does Miss Megurine not have the company of Miss Masuda?" Gakupo countered.

"You don't mean to ask if Miss Masuda still have the company of Miss Megurine?"

Gakupo glanced at the table where Lily and the rest were sitting. "She seems to be present."

"She is physically present, but I bet her mind is with the new girl." Gumi chuckled. "Well, this is entertaining, we can protect Miss Masuda from poor grades and other stuff, but not heartbreak."

"We never had such a duty, sister."

"The principal would like us to look after his granddaughter you know. I've been submitting reports and getting praise. And a bit of rewards." Gumi winked.

"So that's how you got your new phone." Gakupo shook his head, displeased but not disapproving of his sister's actions. She was always the smarter one. He just played by the rules.

"Yup, and, keep an eye on your student, or I might be seeing her more than usual." Gumi walked off, leaving an empty cup and her brother. She had a feeling that she would have opportunities to see Miku. After all, Lily was not one to sit around and wait for things to happen.

* * *

**Author: I'm sorry it took so long to update and all, School and stuff… and projects are rushing in… Oh well, I doubt I'll be involving more characters. I'm also sorry if the story is moving too slowly… please be patient. It's still a bit strange to picture Miku in a wheelchair, no? I hope it goes well. **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Any suggestions/reviews would be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Miku woke up and wondered if Luka would continue to lead her around. Probably not, this was already the second day of school. As she got ready to leave, she heard a knock on the door.

"Miku, you awake?"

"That voice sounds so familiar, it couldn't be…" Miku pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. "Ow!" She wheeled herself over to the door and opened it quickly.

"Oh, morning! I was afraid you'd oversleep or something." Luka stood before her, dressed in the guy's uniform and grinning. Her long hair was tied into a high ponytail neatly. Miku was very aware of the other residents poking their heads out and looking at Luka and her. She felt embarrassed and happy at the same time. But mostly embarrassed.

"Morning. I didn't expect you to come here you personally to pick me up."

"Well, how else do you want me to fetch you?" Luka bent down, smiling. She was now very close to a blushing Miku.

"Ara? Miku and Luka-sama?" Rin asked, stepping out of her dorm room.

"A-ah, I hope we aren't interrupting." Miki meekly said, her imagination running wild.

"Whatever you're thinking of, Miki, it isn't like that!" Miku whined.

"What do you mean it isn't like that?" Luka and Rin said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind me taking Miku away from you again…" Luka trailed off.

"Of course we don't mind! Breakfast, lunch, dinner, feel free to have all three meals with her!" Rin exclaimed, and Miki nodded.

"What? Rin, you!" Miku almost squealed as Luka grabbed her wheelchair and started to run like the day before. "Hahaha, let's have breakfast together, Miku!"

"Wow, they're really close, huh?" Miki said, and felt the glares of the 'Luka fan club' directed at her.

"Yeah, as friends for now. But I can't wait until they become an item, for that's when they start to-"

"Alright, that's enough, let's go for breakfast now~" Miki grabbed Rin and ran off, scared by the ominous aura the fangirls were giving off.

"Rin!Miku! Miki!" Kaito ran to the three girls, panting and gasping. There was still some time before lessons started, but Luka had already returned back to her class.

"What is it, Kaito?" Miku paused her conversation with Rin and Miki.

"Len went to confront some seniors, and he's being bullied instead!" Kaito said in one breath, and the girls snapped into action, especially Rin.

"Where is he?" Rin shouted, "WHERE?" Her usually playful look had turned into a serious gaze infused with a bit of insanity.

"I-I'll show you." Kaito ran off again, now with Rin dashing furiously behind him. Miki and Miku also rushed after them.

"What did you say, you fag?" A couple of seniors were surrounding Len, who growled, looking around helplessly. At first, he confronted two of them who were spreading rumours about Miku, then their friends came along and started to force him into a corner. He had retaliated, but there were too many of them for him to handle. He already had some bruises and cuts on his arms and face, but the seniors weren't ready to stop.

"So you're that cripple's friend? Well, you have to take responsibility too you know. We can't let that arrogant whore taint Luka-sama anymore. You know, we have to teach you how to treat us properly. You have to treat normal people like us with respect, you freak!" A tall boy kicked Len hard, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell down on his knees.

"That's right, kneel, you dog." A white haired boy sneered. "And when we're done with you, you tell your crippled friend to watch her back."

"What makes you think so badly of Miku? She just arrived yesterday." Len said, glaring at his assailants.

"Hey, fag, she's new but she's already gained the attention of Luka. How did she do it? It definitely isn't money, Luka-sama's rich. It must be with her body, no matter how useless it is. Frankly, I don't see what Luka-sama sees in her." A red haired girl joined in.

"Karin's absolutely right. Do you know how long we have been in this school, or any school with Luka-sama? We have been in the same school as her since we were 13! And none of us received any sort of attention. Yet this stupid girl comes in and Luka-sama treats her so specially!" A brunette screamed at Len.

"How ironic, it seems that you are gay too, or else you won't be jealous of Miku."

"Who the – Oh, it's the fag's sister. The one no one really cares about. A loud mouth."

"Who are they?" Miku whispered to Kaito, who just shook his head. "They should be part of Luka's fan club. One of her crazier fan clubs, to be precise. They've not talked to her directly, but they stalk her." Kaito whispered in a hoarse voice, and his eyes held fury in them as well.

"Can you just let my brother go now?" Rin shouted, and the bullies jerked back a little.

"What are you going to do, you little-" The white haired boy was cut off as a fist came flying into his face.

"Let him go!" Rin screamed and started pummelling the boy, who yelped in pain.

"Suigetsu!" "Why, you stupid bitch!" Karin, the red haired girl scratched Rin, trying to get her off Suigetsu.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaito jumped into the fray, trying to pry Karin off Rin. The other seniors growled and attacked Kaito.

Miki ran forward, and Miku hesitated. She was more of a hindrance than a help, but …

"I'm going to help." Miku whispered, and wheeled herself towards the mob.

"Eh, back off, cripple!" A strong kick toppled Miku's wheelchair backwards, and Miku stared helplessly, feeling her head connect with the brick floor too soon.

There was a flurry of activity around her, Rin was screaming, Kaito was shouting, and everyone, everything was blurry.

The last thing she remembered was pink and someone shouting her name.

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the length of this chapter(more like lack of), and the super slow update. I've been busy with other stuff, and yeah. Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound**

**Chapter 4**

Luka sat at the edge of the bed, her gaze never leaving Miku's pale face. She would deal with the culprits later. Miku's friends were slightly injured as well, and Luka had insisted they go for classes while she wait for Miku to wake up.

"She's fine, she just lost consciousness. How exactly did she fall again?" Gumi asked.

"… She tripped."

"Are you sure? Was there by any chance… a fight of some sorts? Maybe a bullying incident?" Gumi raised her eyebrows. "The six students outside were apologizing…"

"Nothing of that sort happened. They ran into her and she fell." Luka shook her head, and clasped Miku's hand between her own.

"She'll be fine. But aren't you skipping lessons now, Megurine?"

"I don't think my absence would bother anyone." Luka said.

"Perhaps you should tell your friends. I'm sure they would love to know of your whereabouts."

Luka ignored Gumi, focused only on Miku.

* * *

"Where's Luka?" Lily asked. Luka had a tendency to skip classes, but not half a day of classes. It was already lunch break and she was nowhere to be found.

"How would I know?" Meiko grunted, cracking her knuckles and scaring a few people seated near them.

"Maybe you should call her." Ruko said, not taking her eyes off her nails.

"I did, and she did not pick up!" Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, well, what do you know, it's the chums that the cripple hangs out with." Meiko sneered as the group streamed in.

"Oh. She isn't here today." Ruko looked up.

"What do you mean. Oh, that girl is not here today. Wait, does that mean she is with Luka?" Lily frowned and walked towards the table where Len, Rin, Miki and Kaito were sitting at. Ruko shrugged and followed her, Meiko stalking behind.

"Where is your friend?" Lily questioned, glaring at them.

"Why do you want to know?" Rin asked back.

"Because I want to know where _my_friend is."

"Maybe you should ask her yourself." Len snapped.

"What's with that attitude, boy?" Meiko barked, slamming a fist down on the table.

"Len, it isn't her fault." Kaito whispered, "you know it isn't Luka's fault."

"Still!" Len clenched his fists, feeling the same helplessness as he did a few hours ago.

"So where is she?" Lily asked again, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I think she did not answer your call for a reason. If you really are her friend maybe you should give her some time alone." Rin calmly stated, and looked at Lily. Both their gazes met and intensified, before Ruko pulled Lily back.

"That's enough. Everyone's looking." She hissed.

"Very well, whatever you say." Lily turned away from the table. "Let's go look for Luka."

The three of them left the cafeteria, and the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"Well, that was scary." Miki blinked.

* * *

Miku woke up, her stomach growling slightly.

'Where am I?' She looked around. 'White curtains, white beds, and a distinct smell of disinfectant.'

'I must be in the infirmary… huh?' Miku realized her right hand was warm, and there was a weight on her legs.

'Luka?' She reached over and stopped halfway. She had never seen Luka so still. Her pink hair that was usually flying around wildly was now flowing down her shoulders, and covering her face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so serene now. Miku felt the corners of her lips turn up in a shy smile.

'She's.. she's beautiful…' Miku gasped after realizing what she had thought, and Luka stirred.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Huh?" Luka looked up at Miku and sprang up in her chair, embarrassed that she had been caught sleeping. "No, you didn't. Erm, sorry." Luka rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"There's no need to apologise." Miku smiled even more, she was amused by how cute Luka could be.

"Oh yeah, are you feeling alright?" Luka waved her hand in front of Miku. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Urm, three?"

"That's great." Luka grinned. "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Nope, I only remember falling, and then, and then I woke up here." 'With you right beside me.'

"Oh… well, you fell, and I was passing by so erm, I carried you here."

"What were you doing there?" Miku asked, slightly suspicious. It was hard for her to trust people after all.

"I was wandering around, you know. I didn't really want to attend my first lesson."

"You skip classes?" Miku was shocked. Well, not that it was totally unexpected.

"Y-yeah, I do. Ehehe." Luka laughed sheepishly.

"And you have the cheek to laugh! You are neglecting your studies! How long have you been here?"

"I was here for three hours, but I didn't stay here just to cut class! I stayed here to make sure you were fine!" Luka folded her arms and scowled.

"R-really. Still you shouldn't skip classes!" Miku felt her cheeks heat up. 'Luka stayed here all the time…'

"She's right, Megurine. You should stop cutting classes." Gumi stepped in with a cup of coffee, and the two girls jumped a little.

"Since when were you here, you eavesdropper?"

"My, my, is that how you address your teachers? Oh fine I might not be a teacher but I'm helping you out here. I told your teachers that you're unwell. Shouldn't you treat me with more respect?"

Luka sighed. "I suppose I do owe you then."

"Excellent. Now, Hatsune Miku, right? Are you good to go for classes, or do you have to take the day off?"

"I have a slight headache." Miku confessed, and Gumi nodded.

"That happens. Well then, I'll excuse you from school today. And you, I really think you should go for class." Gumi pointed a pen at Luka, who shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. No way."

Gumi raised an eyebrow. "Lunchtime's almost up, I suggest you go back to your class."

Luka rolled her eyes.

"You should go for classes, Luka." Miku chided, and Luka looked at her.

"Please?"

Luka grumbled unintelligibly and stood up. "Fine, fine, I'll go for class."

Miku smiled. "Yeah, and you should try not to skip anymore."

"That I can't promise."

* * *

Lily was pacing furiously down the hallway when she collided with Ruko.

"Ow, damn it!"

"No cussing, princess!" Ruko shushed Lily, "And try not to run!"

"I wasn't- anyways have you found her?"

"Nope. Where's Meiko?"

"She got bored and went back to class."

"Huh. Then let's continue searching for – ah, there you are." Ruko waved lazily to Luka, who was climbing up the stairs.

"Huh?"

"Luka! Where were you? You were gone for so long, we thought something happened to you! I tried to call you too, you know!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't check my phone." That was a lie, and Luka knew it. She had ignored all 5 missed calls and 13 messages.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Ruko asked, "This girl here has been looking for you."

"I'm really sorry, I felt a little light headed so I went to rest in the infirmary."

"Right, I thought you hated the infirmary, with that annoying teacher getting on your nerves and all."

"There are no other beds in school." Luka scowled, and Ruko decided not to press the matter.

* * *

Miki stretched and yawned, walking out of class. School was just over, and she was tired and hungry.

"Let's go grab some grub!" Len suggested, his hunger overcoming his initial crabbiness.

"And let's go visit Miku after that. Let's get some food for her too." Rin added.

"Yeah, hey, isn't that. Aren't those the guys who beat us up?" Kaito whispered, already on alert.

"Don't worry, remember that Luka-sama dealt with them? Or she said she would." Rin tapped Kaito lightly.

The gang walked past the four friends without even looking at them. They seemed to have forgotten the morning's incident, and were casually chatting amongst themselves.

"That's good, I suppose." Kaito noted, and none of them said anything else regarding the incident.

"Well then, what should we get?" Miki asked.

"Let's get a banana split!" Len drooled at the thought, "I love banana splits!"

"I know you do." Kaito chuckled, "and you'll end up sharing it with me."

"I'll share anything with you!"

"Ew, get a room already." Rin pretended to gag as she walked ahead.

* * *

"Well, you're up again. Are you feeling hungry? You didn't finish you lunch after all."

Miku nodded, "Yeah, I was too tired, sorry. What time is it?"

"School ended some time ago, Hatsune-san."

"It's that late already?" Miku sat up in the bed, "I have to do homework and everything!" She groaned at that realization, and a knock broke her flustered thoughts.

"Miku!" Rin burst in first, followed by Len, Kaito, and Miki. Rin was holding some food – some cream puffs and a bun.

"Oh hi, Gumi-sensei." They greeted Gumi, who nodded. "We figured you might be hungry, so here." Miku took the pastries and bit into a cream puff happily. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am, Luka stayed with me all the way until lunch." Miku said between mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah, we know, her friends were looking for her." Len snorted as he said so. "Not the politest bunch."

"Like you are any better." Rin mumbled.

"I should have stayed here too~ today's lesson with Kamui-sensei was super boring!" Kaito complained, much to Gumi's amusement.

"Well then, I suppose you can return to your dormitory now. Take care, alright?" Gumi smiled and helped Miku on to the wheelchair.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks!"

Gumi watched the group leave, before sighing.

Something was just not right about the whole incident. She had had her suspicions that it was a bullying case; after all the poor girl was picked on by Meiko on her first day.

"This seems complicated. At least something fun is happening in this school."

* * *

_(Half an hour ago)_

"Right, thank you for your work."

The six seniors stood before her nervously, uncertain of what she would do.

"No, don't worry, you won't get into trouble. Just make sure you don't stir up anymore trouble or reveal this. Here's payment."

Each student received a few notes, and they grabbed onto it hungrily.

"You know what will happen if you tell anyone about our little exchange, right?" The six of them nodded, too concerned with checking their money.

She smiled and walked off, leaving the six of them alone.

* * *

Only Miki and Rin were there with Miku for dinner, as Len and Kaito were suffering from upset stomaches. Len blamed it on the day's incidents, Rin blamed it on the 3 banana splits they had shared.

"Well, I'm glad we're all fine. I think we won't be targeted for some time. This incident was kept under wraps very well too. Imagine what would happen if the news of this reached everyone."

"Why? What's wrong?" Miku asked curiously.

"Oh, apart from a bullying case, there was the part where Luka carried you all the way to the infirmary. You're lucky it wasn't far and no one saw you guys. Imagine all the rumours. She was carrying you bridal style too. In fact she was in such a rush she forgot your wheelchair. We had the culprits carry it to the infirmary. Luka stepped out to talk to them. I think. Anyways you have a guardian angel now huh?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Rin's right! You're like some damsel in distress and Luka-sama's your knight in shining armour. You guys already hit it off from the first day, it's obvious that you two have chemistry!"

"Wait, what? No no no, we're just friends! Besides, if we got together, there'll be so much trouble. People would not accept us!" Miku protested.

"What, because she's the idol? Or because you two are girls? Oh please, look at how many fangirls Luka-sama has. The only reason why Len got bullied is because he offended the seniors, not because he's gay. Read your mind, didn't I?" Rin beamed with pride.

"How- how did you know- I mean no! I mean we're really just friends! I don't see us being together!" 'yet.' Miku's inner voice caused her to blush, and Miki giggled.

"You two are so cute together."

"Yeah, just be careful of the crowd Luka-sama hangs out with. Ruko's fine I guess, but that vixen and that wolf… Well, Meiko really just has anger issues I suppose, but Lily's different."

"You're softer on Meiko, huh?" Miku smirked.

"Nothing of that sort, I'm just stating the facts!" Rin scowled, "Just- just eat your food!"

* * *

Ruko sighed. This was not going to plan at all. Lily would find out the truth, and she would get so mad at her.

"Luckily I have back up plans" She ran her hand through her thick black hair and turned to the girl beside her. "Meiko, let's go."

**Author's note: Well that's a (short) update for now. Thanks you all for your kind reviews! I appreciate every one of them! And I hope you have had a great start in the new year! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, assignments and everything…

**Bound**

**Chapter 5**

Lily was pissed. No, pissed did not even cover it. First, it was Luka who disappeared on her, then Ruko and Meiko were nowhere to be found.

'It sucks to walk alone!' She hated being seen without any followers, it made her feel so weak and vulnerable. It made her feel … helpless.

"Lily-sama!" A group of students bowed to her, and she waved them off. She was in no mood to entertain those clowns. Sometimes their treatment would surprise her. After all she was just the principal's granddaughter, and at most her beauty would give her a few bonus points, but what did she have that made them treat her as such? Some days she loved it, feeling all the gazes of those enamoured with her, and some days she just hated it mindlessly. They were always judging her. She wasn't perfect, but in their eyes, she was. Everyone had expectations of her, even her grandfather. Everyone was her friend because she was rich. Because she was a Masuda.

"You'll grow up and run this school someday." "You bear the Masuda name, so do us proud." "Do not shame the family name." "Don't you dare skip another lesson, child!" "Don't end up like your father. He ran away and left you with me. Do not disappoint me."

There were a few people who never demanded anything from her. She could remember four of them. One of them was her mother. She was gentle and kind. But she was dead.

The second one was her childhood friend, Ruko. She was sarcastic and impolite at times, but she was a good friend.

Then there was Meiko. God knows what happened to that girl, but she was not always so feral. Still, she was one who would not judge people based on their status. She was a strange one, but they were all strange.

And there was Luka. Lily smiled as she thought back to the first memory of Luka she had.

* * *

A nine year old Lily was sitting alone on a swing, bored out of her wits. Her only friend, Ruko, was not here for her birthday party. The whole event was boring, and the adults had no interest in talking to one as young as her. They were there only because they were invited. She had sneaked out from the Event Room to the garden, her sanctuary.

"Hey!"

Startled, Lily looked around for the voice. Who was there? Who had followed her? Would she be in trouble now?

"Up here!"

Lily looked up, and saw a head of pink in the tree. The pink blob disappeared under the leaves, and a kid landed on the ground. A pink haired child in a white shirt and brown shorts was looking at Lily curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lily said, in awe of what the child had just done, yet disapproving of it at the same time.

"Huh? I do that all the time. But when Ma catches me she scolds me. So I try not to be caught."

"Well, I suppose so, you are a boy after all." Lily turned up her nose in disgust. She hated boys; they were so … so rude and dirty and violent!

"Huh? I'm not a boy!" The pink haired child scowled. "I'm a girl!"

Lily almost fell off the swing, and took a second look at the child. "You look like a boy. You have short hair and you're wearing shorts. Boy shorts."

"They're comfortable! My brother cut off my hair because it was caught in some branches! I'm a girl!" The girl hopped up and down furiously.

"Alright, alright, I believe you. I'm Masuda Lily, what's your name?"

The pink haired girl grinned. "I'm Megurine Luka!"

Lily was surprised, most of the time people would treat her like she was a princess after finding out who she was. Children and adults alike. But this girl had just smiled and ignored the fact that she was a Masuda. It was a pleasant surprise and Lily smiled back.

"Can you teach me how to climb a tree? Grandpa never lets me."

"You've never climbed a tree before? Gee, that's sad. It's really easy." Luka scampered up the tree quickly, and held a hand out to Lily.

Lily grabbed onto the hand tightly, and smiled with Luka.

* * *

Lily realised she was smiling slightly, and maintained her poker face. That birthday, she had returned to the hall dirty and sweaty, and her grandfather was not pleased at all. Luka was later introduced to her formally by her parents, and they became good friends after that.

Lily was jealous of Luka in some ways. Luka was such a free spirit, not tied down by anything, and she was so carefree. She did not care about expectations and statuses. She touched Lily with her sincerity, and made her fall in love too.

But one day, Luka disappearance for one year made Lily fell very alone. Ruko and Meiko were there, but they were not Luka. They could not understand her like Luka did. They could not make her feel what Luka had made her feel.

But Luka returned three years after her initial disappearance, when they were sixteen, and her arrival made Lily cry. She was the same, only taller and more beautiful. Lily swore she would do everything she could to make Luka stay with her.

But that new girl was stealing her away. It wasn't fair. That girl and Luka had only met each other recently. Lily met Luka years ago. She had known Luka much longer. She knew Luka better. What did that girl with the strange hair know?

Lily frowned, irritated by her own thoughts, and continued to search for her friends.

* * *

"It's a pity Luka acted first." Ruko sighed, feeling frustrated with the defeat. "We're trying to get that girl away from Luka, but we're failing. Can't Luka get back to her senses?"

"No she can't. She's dead set on that girl." Meiko grumbled.

"We must change her mindset. Or change that girl's mindset."

"Or we'll just prevent them from meeting."

"That's highly impossible."

"We could resort to force."

"Please, no more of that. It just backfires."

"Why can't that stupid girl be happy woth what she has? Why must she chase after that girl?"

Ruko remained silent, unable to answer her companion.

"Oi, Lily should be looking for us right? I mean, we skipped class and it's lunch now."

Ruko paused. "Damnit, she hates being alone! I totally forgot about it! I was too caught up with that annoying problem! Come on, and get back into character!"

Meiko sighed and reluctantly narrowed her eyes into a glare, put a scowl on her face and followed Ruko.

* * *

Luka sat at the same table as Len, Rin, Kaito, Miki and Miku for lunch, and she was glad that Ruko, Meiko, and Lily where nowhere to be found.

"So, what brings you to our table today, Luka-sama?" Rin asked and got a jab in the ribs from Len.

"Well, since you are all Miku's friends, I figured that I should know each of you better. And you can stop adding 'sama' after my name. It's awkward for me." She smiled sweetly at the group.

"Wow that's cool!" Kaito whispered to Len, who shrugged.

"So we should introduce ourselves!" Rin grinned. "I'm Rin and this is my twin Len!" She ruffled Len's hair and her grunted.

"I'm Kaito!" The blue haired boy cheerfully said.

"And he's obsessed with ice cream." Miku added, and Luka smiled.

"I'm Miki." Miki said, bowing her head down.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Luka replied, bowing back.

* * *

"Where the hell have you all been? First it was Luka that left us alone, then you guys left me alone!" Lily shouted at Meiko and Ruko, her tears threatening to spill out.

"I'm sorry." Ruko said and stepped closer to Lily. They had found Lily alone in the empty class, hugging herself in her seat.

Meiko placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, and grunted. "We won't do that again."

Lily couldn't control herself, and the tears came out. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

After school, Ruko cornered Luka before she could go anywhere.

"Luka, we have to talk."

"I don't have time for this, Ruko."

"I don't care. You should spend less time with that girl."

"Her name's Miku. Hatsune Miku."

"Yes, whatever. You know your absence affects Lily. None of us can talk to her like you can. You were the one who freed her. She was never so happy." Ruko growled.

"I-I … she's like a sister to me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Luka turned and walked out of the class.

"So that's that." Meiko snorted. "She's changed."

"Yeah. Is Lily alright?"

"Yeah. She's resting in the sick bay. Gumi is quite the cooperative teacher."

"Yes, yes she is."

* * *

"Masuda-san, I don't believe I have actually seen you here before." Gumi said, smiling at Lily, who was resting on the bed.

"I was here once, before you came." Lily replied curtly.

"You seem to be tired. Not physically, but mentally. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, nothing that concerns you."

"There's no need to be so cold. I'm not only a teacher."

"I know, you're a psychologist."

"I'm not. I studied psychology but I'm not qualified enough. I wanted to say that, apart from being a teacher, I am someone you can talk to. I am not that much older than you anyways."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. 'Why should I even talk to this strange teacher? She's exactly like her brother. Is it that all Kamuis are strange?'

"Oh well, I'm not forcing you. It's just a suggestion." Gumi shrugged, and Lily pulled the blanket up so she wouldn't have to see anything.

* * *

"Hatsune Miku, I need to have a word with you." Ruko started. "No that won't do." She cleared her throat. "Hatsune Miku, come with me." She shook her head. "No that sounds like I'm going to abduct her."

"Why do you care so much? Just get her, talk to her and we're done." Meiko sighed.

Ruko scowled. "I like to leave an impression."

"Why not let me talk to her?" Meiko suggested, and Ruko laughed.

"Yeah sure, she will gladly talk to someone who pushed her off her wheelchair."

Meiko frowned. "Hey I was just following orders. You know I'd never really do that to anyone."

"Really?" Ruko smirked.

"Yes, in fact I- someone's coming." Meiko adopted her slouched stance and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Meh." Ruko straightened up and cast sharp glance towards the door.

"Hello, anyone here?" A head poked into the classroom, and Meiko recognized the person immediately. They all stared at each other for a while, and then Ruko spoke out, breaking the silence.

"What do you want, Kagamine Len?"

"I want to work with you guys."

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bound**

**Chapter 6**

Ruko glanced at Meiko and maintained a pokerface. "What do you mean?"

"I said I wanted to work with you."

"Work with us? Goodness, what does that mean? We aren't a company hiring children, you know."

Meiko observed the exchange quietly, trying to figure things out.

"I know. I know you were the ones who sent those students to attack us. You knew that I would react and it would lead to a fight."

"You're not making any sense. Don't waste my time."

Len fidgeted and seemed upset. Ruko sighed and made her way towards the door.

"Wait. I know you are trying to get Luka away from Miku."

"Well, that's finally some truth there." Ruko muttered and turned around. "So what if we are?"

"Let me join. I want to keep Miku away from Luka too. If they're not together, nothing will happen to Miku or any of my friends!"

"Oh my. How brave. Do you have a crush on Miku?" Ruko smirked.

"I don't! First you call me a fag then you say I have a crush on a girl – what is wrong with you?" Len exclaimed, rather flustered.

"Should that be the tone of someone who wants to work with us?" Ruko said, totally ignoring the content of Len's answer. Meiko growled threateningly, and Len took a step back, apologising profusely.

"I think you can handle Miku. We'll handle Luka. But keep this in mind, Kagamine. We are not working together. Do not drag us down with your immature actions and naïve ideas." Ruko stalked out of the room, not looking at Len. Meiko sighed and followed Ruko, glaring at Len for effect.

"I think that kinda went well?" Len gulped and left the classroom.

* * *

Gumi sighed. Staying in the room that reeked of disinfectant was giving her a headache. She turned her attention away from Masuda Lily, who had refused to talk to her at all.

"Kids nowadays…" She sighed and was about to leave to get a drink when the door opened noisily.

"Well hello there, if it isn't my regular patient Luka."

Luka walked past Gumi, and sat beside Lily's bed.

"How long has she been here?"

"Almost the whole day. What are you up to now? Your group of friends have been causing some disturbance, have they not?" Luka flinched, and Gumi continued. "I happen to know things. I won't report you and your friends yet. But you should watch your actions." Gumi frowned disapprovingly at the last line and left.

"Report? Does she even have enough evidence to do so?" Luka snorted. "It's not that easy; everyone here has connections. If she reports, she might get fired."

Lily closed her eyes, although her face was already under the covers.

"Lily. Lily, are you awake?"

Lily held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"… I have to go soon… Miku's waiting for me." Luka murmured, but that quiet remark did not go unnoticed.

Lily's hope was crushed again. 'Don't be silly, she didn't come here to spend time with you. She came here to see if you were okay. The one she wants to spend time with is Miku. Right, Miku.' Her breath hitched and tears threatened to gush out. She was undoubtedly jealous of the tealette. They had just met not long ago yet they had formed a connection. And that connection had robbed her of Luka's attention. It had robbed her of the person most important to her. She felt terribly hopeless, and as Luka stood up to leave, she felt her throat dry up, her nose sting.

Luka stepped out without looking back, and the dam that held back all of Lily's tears broke.

* * *

Gumi and Luka brushed shoulders and looked at each other, a silent threat hanging in the air. Then Luka's phone buzzed and she walked away hastily.

"No doubt she's gone to meet Hatsune. Oh well." Gumi was about to open the door when she heard muffled sobbing.

"Kids nowadays…" She grumbled and stood outside, sipping her coffee. "All they really need is someone to care."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer! Thanks to all the reviews that keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bound**

**Chapter 7**

"Distance of the heart cannot be repaired." Lily muttered, staring at her textbook. The words were mocking her and she felt compelled to rip the offending text to pieces.

For the past two weeks, Luka was spending more and more time with Miku and friends, and less and less time with Lily, Ruko, and Meiko. Even lunch time with Luka was a rare experience for Lily. There was no denying it. Miku was slowly taking over Lily's place.

Len was trying his best to keep Miku away from Luka, suggesting outings for their small group. But it never worked, because Luka would be fine with throwing all her initial plans away and tagging along.

There was nothing done to dissuade Miku or Luka. Ruko and Meiko were more occupied with cheering Lily up. Lily was also too depressed to really think of anything.

"Could things get any worse?" Lily sighed.

* * *

After school, Luka brought Miku to the rooftop. Just the two of them. Carrying Miku up the stairs was her favourite part of the journey. When they reached, Luka settled Miku back into her wheelchair, and sat beside her. They always did that, just the two of them. Sitting on the rooftops and talking about anything.

Luka had learned that Miku had lost her ability to walk, and her mother in an accident. She found out what Miku liked to eat (apart from leeks), what her favourite colours were (Teal and blue the shade of Luka's eyes). She found out that Miku wanted to be a Vet when she grew up, and that she wanted a seaside house.  
Miku managed to persuade Luka to share some of her past too – the tragic bits (her whole family had passed away), the happy times (her childhood, before the accident that robbed her of her family), and she saw the vast loneliness in Luka's heart. And she ached to fill it up.

This time, they sat for a while without saying anything. Then Luka spoke, her words soft and hesitant.

"Hey Miku, I've been wanting to ask you… what do you think of me?"

"Hmm… You're very smart, very popular, you're kinda cool but silly. You're very humble and you're quite good looking!" Miku paused, thinking of more to say, "you're helpful and you're like my knight in shining armour!" she blushed at the last sentence and looked away.

"No, Miku, what I meant was… am I good enough? Good enough for you?"

"What do you mean?" Miku looked back, intrigued by Luka's question.

Luka growled in frustration and scratched her head. "I've never been good at these things, so!" She covered the distance in between them and landed a quick peck on Miku's lips. She looked towards Miku for an answer. The tealette was staring at her with shocked eyes, and Luka sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miku, I really am, I shouldn't have tried to, but I couldn't help myself and I was-" Luka stopped rambling as she felt a hand on hers.

"It's alright, I mean, I might have some feelings for you, so, so can you bend down for me to return the favour?"

Luka didn't hesitate and bent down happily, her eyes brimming with happiness.

* * *

"Looks like things just got worse." Meiko grunted as she walked past Miku's table. As expected, Luka was seated with them, right beside Miku. They were holding hands and everyone in the group seemed happy for them. Well, almost everyone.

Len was sulking, and the rest took it that he had ran out of bananas. He had not ran out of bananas, he was going bananas because of his failed attempts. It was failure that bugged him the most. At least no one was getting beaten up now. But his best friend was being taken away from him. Not that they were really best friends though.

"Hey Luka, why did you choose a klutz like Miku?" Kaito asked jokingly, and Miku pointed her fork at him.

"I'm not a klutz!" She protested, and drove her fork down to stab a piece of leek, which slipped of her plate and onto the floor.

"I can see." Rin laughed, and Miku pouted.

"It's one of her endearing traits. She's much more fun to tease too." Luka smiled, and Miku glared at her. "Also, I didn't choose her based on one quality. She's cute and kind hearted. She's also helpless like a puppy- Ow! Miku, don't pinch me! She's also really shy and I don't know, something about her, I guess?" Luka finished, and Miku seemed pleased with the final answer, and linked their fingers once more.

"You're going to be controlled by her when you get married." Miki whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"M-m- married?! Ha ha Miki you're such a joker, we really shouldn't be thinking too far ahead!"

"That's right, Miki, I didn't think of that. We should start planning for our wedding, Miku! What should the theme be?"

"Luka, don't do this!"

"The venue… hmmmm… a seaside wedding! Would that be fine with you?"

"Luka!"

* * *

"We really have to get Luka away from Miku. The situation now could lead to something more dangerous. The closer they get, the worse it is."

"Lily isn't coping well either. It's so obvious that she's heartbroken. She has had that major crush on Luka since forever." Meiko shook her head sadly.

"We really have to start planning. That Kagamine boy was useless. Well, I do suppose he could work with us instead of working alone. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He's rash but we could threaten him a lot."

"I could threaten him, you mean." Meiko rolled her eyes.

Ruko smirked. "Don't you love to terrify kids? After Luka disappeared, you became a wolf. Could you possibly be the wolf in that fairytale? Red riding hood?"

Meiko punched Ruko lightly. "Shut it."

* * *

Len scowled. He had been ignored the whole day. It was as if they knew what he was up to. Even Rin ignored him. Well, at least Kaito was there to pat him on his back sympathetically. But that wasn't enough. He wanted, no, needed to be noticed. Even with the addition of Miku, their social statuses were equal. But with the inclusion of Megurine Luka, everything had changed. The balance was disrupted. And he had been swept aside, like scraps left from the previous meal.

But that could change. It would. If neither Ruko nor Meiko took action, he would. Somehow. Just thinking about Meiko made him shiver in fear though.

"Come on, Len! Luka's going to treat us to ice cream!" Kaito bounced up to Len, jumping up and down excitedly. "Come on!" He grabbed Len's hand, and Len forgot everything. Luka, Miku, Miki, Rin, Ruko, Meiko, Lily, his problems, Neru – oh wait he always forgot about Neru. Only her phone made noise.

"Who's going?"

"Everyone! Miku, Luka, Rin, Miki, Neru, you, me!" Kaito grinned broadly, and Len looked down, trying to hide his blush. Kaito didn't say anything but tightened his hold on Len's hand.

* * *

"Ehh she's buying them over." Ruko sighed. "Using one of her best assets."

"Can you stop stalking her for one damn minute?" Meiko growled, trying to take a nap.

"You're just being like this because you got told off by Kiyoteru. Isn't that right, Lily?"

Both Meiko and Ruko turned to look at Lily, who was staring at nothing.

"Lily?"

"Huh? Sorry, could you repeat what you said?"

"It's nothing. Penny for your thoughts."

Meiko rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right, like Lily will tell us anything. The only person she'll confide to is Luka.'

"I'm wondering if I should speak to my grandfather. To give Luka a break tomorrow. It is her…" Lily broke off halfway, thinking of how broken Luka had looked then.

The three girls sank into an awkward silence, and they would have remained like that if the door did not open.

"Oh, shoo. It's past school time. I'm sure the dorms are more comfortable than this classroom. If you want to take a nap, I'd advise you not to do so here."

Lily froze as she heard that voice.

"Ah, Gumi, what do you need?" Ruko calmly asked.

"How informal. Did you see a white file here? My brother lost it. He said he left it in some classroom and he sent me on an errand to retrieve it." 'He owes me.'

"Check the tables. I'm not going to help." Meiko grumbled sleepily.

Ruko shrugged and started searching the tables. Lily sighed and followed suit.

"Is it this one?" Lily held up a white ring file, and Gumi checked it.

"Yeah. No one else would engrave their initials on the rings. Oh well thanks." She dropped her voice to a low whisper. "And Masuda Lily, you can still talk to me. What's there to lose?" She marched off and winked at Lily.

"What was that? She winked at you. Aren't you loyal to Luka?" Ruko asked.

Lily scoffed. "It was probably her way of thanking me. She's a strange teacher and we all know that."

Ruko raised her eyebrow, doubting Lily.

"Really!" Lily insisted and poked Meiko, who woke up immediately. "Get up, let's go!"

"They're both strange." Meiko muttered.

* * *

"So this is Neru." Luka smiled at Neru, who nodded and returned back to her phone.

"Yeah, she hardly steps out of her dorms. She hardly moves, to be precise. Only her fingers move." Len said, taking a bite of his treat. "She doesn't go join us usually."

"Who is she texting?" Luka asked and leaned over. Neru shut her phone and took a scoop of her crème brulee. "Aww man."

"Dunno, she never tells us." Rin shrugged. "She could be having an illicit affair with one of our teachers and no one would know."

Neru blinked at that statement.

"It's probably a secret boyfriend." Miki speculated, waving her spoon in the air.

"What if I'm her secret boyfriend?" Kaito joked, and received a jab from Len. "Ow! I'm just kidding!"

"Or a girlfriend." Miku said, and smiled as she fed Luka a spoonful of ice cream.

"You guys are mushier than tofu." Rin mumbled. "Come on Neru, tell us. Pleeeeeease?"

Neru looked at Rin, who had miraculously turned her eyes to puppy eyes. She looked at her yellow phone and flipped it open, then shut it quick.

"No." 'And no new messages.'

"Well, whoever's she texting has got to be rich, judging by the number of texts she receives."

* * *

"I'm brooooke!" Haku whined, and Gumi snorted.

"You wouldn't be if you managed your finances better. Look at my brother. He doesn't spend money on anything unnecessary, like messaging and calling people with his expensive phone. That's why his social life sucks."

"I can hear you!" Gakupo yelled.

"Anyways how's your form class? You have it tough huh, having Sakine in your class."

"She isn't really that bad. She just doesn't like to be called on. Or disturbed. Or be scolded for not handing in her work."

"Shouldn't that deserve some disciplinary action?" Piko asked, concerned.

"If that alone deserved disciplinary action, there would be quite a few people we would have to catch." Gumi said, and placed the file on Gakupo's desk.

"You're slow."

"You're spineless." The Kamui siblings glared at each other for a second and looked away. Everything was normal.

'But really, how many people would we have to catch. And who would we have to present to the principal? He might not like it.'

* * *

"You weren't serious about the whole marriage thing, were you?" Miku fidgeted, clasping and unclasping her hands, refusing to look Luka in the eye.

"What?" Luka choked. Luckily the rest had gone back, all thanks to Miki, who decided to give the both of them some alone time.

"N-nothing!" Miku turned red and bent her head down even more.

'Cute.' Luka giggled and tilted Miku's head back up.

"What if I was serious about it?" Luka smirked at Miku's startled expression.

"Huh? But we're too young now and well it's really too early to think of this and… and… my legs…"

"We- we'll have a wheels wedding!" Luka said firmly, taking Miku's hands in hers. "It will all be wheel themed! I'll be on a motorcycle or something, and everyone, all the guests must have wheels! Roller blades or something!" The both of them blushed at Luka's words, and Miku looked away.

"I mean, my disability will get in your way. You're fun-loving, you're active. You run. You jump. I can't do any of that, Luka. I can't! Can you imagine having to live with me forever?"

"I can. I think, no, I know I want to. We can learn more about each other, we can grow old together, we can spend time together! Why.. why do you think I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Luka looked at Miku, fear reflected in her blue eyes, "Unless… you thought I was playing around?"

"No, I didn't! I just don't want to be a burden!" Miku sniffled. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You aren't a burden. You'll never be a burden. I promise. I love you, so nothing, nothing about you could ever be a burden. Please, don't see yourself that way."

"Isn't that sweet." Meiko spat, sarcasm lacing her words. "When did she turn into such a pansy?"

"It's to please Miku. Why are we spying on them?" Ruko sighed. She knew it had been a big mistake to follow the whole group. Meiko had suggested it. She was bored, and Lily had an appointment with her grandfather. With no obligation to stay at school, they had turned into temporary stalkers.

"Because." Meiko scowled, trying to think of an answer. "Because, we are making sure nothing happens."

"But so much already happened. They confessed their love to each other, and oh yeah, they let out the fact that they are together already. Romantically involved. Let's not let Lily find out."

"Easy to say. Look at the other twerps, they'll be telling their classmates and soon the news will spread."

"We'll just get them to break up."

"Wow, that's awfully easy." Meiko rolled her eyes. "What's the plan? Spread rumours? Seduce either one? Make Luka seem like a bad guy?"

Ruko shook her head. "This is finally where that brat can come in useful." She looked at Miku and Luka two booths away from them. "He's going to break them up."

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you for waiting. At last, i have churned out a chapter. It's my holidays now so I hope I can update more frequently! So the next chapter of Bound shouldn't be far behind! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **I'm done with yet another chapter! This is turning out better than I had hoped ^^

And yes, like dear Red (guest) pointed out (thank you sooo much for pointing out, there was a terrible mistake I made in the previous chapter. I made Miku step on Luka's foot. I did not realise that at all! It has been edited to Miku pinching Luka. If you spot any foolish mistakes, please tell me!

**Bound**

**Chapter 8**

"You want me to what?" Len looked at Ruko, his eyes wide and full of surprise.

"I knew it was a waste of time asking you."

Ruko sighed and folded her arms. "Meiko." Meiko fell silent, and Ruko continued. "You are going to help us, boy. If you don't, well, I figured we could do things that you don't like. Like, maybe involving your friends, especially your twin sister."

Meiko looked up at Ruko, startled at the suggestion. But since Len was watching both of them, she forced a devious smile onto her face.

As much as they fought, Len could never let anything happen to Rin. He wanted to shout at Ruko for threatening his sister. He wanted to punch her. He wanted… he wanted to run. He knew that was what he wanted, and he was sick of being a coward. But what Ruko was asking him to do was making him go against his morals.

'Yeah right, you threw all your morals out of the window a long time ago.' Len bit his lip. 'No more running away. Even if what I'm doing is wrong, at least I'm doing something. I'll be someone.'

'But what about the rest? What will they think of me? What will Kaito think of me? But this is my one shot at getting Luka out of our group. But I won't fit in after this, will I? No, I will. I'll explain it all to them. They'll understand.'

"I'm in." Len nodded grimly.

* * *

"What will people do if they find out you guys are together?" Rin asked, knowing well how homophobic some people in the school were.

"What can they do?" Luka shrugged. "If they dare to harm Miku, I'll beat them up!"

"I'll beat them up too!" Kaito pumped his fist in the air. "Hey, where's Len?"

"Toilet." Miki replied, looking around for the banana loving boy. "There he is!"

Len was walking towards them, hands in his pockets. He had a dark expression on his face, and everyone, especially Kaito, was worried.

"What's wrong, Len?" Miku asked, and Len stopped before reaching them.

"Len?" Kaito asked and walked forward to approach the boy.

"Leave me alone, Kaito."

"What's wrong?" Kaito grabbed onto Len's hand, and Len broke free of the grip.

"What's wrong? Why don't you ask Megurine?" Len hissed. "She was the one who got us all into trouble! She got the group of guys to beat us up! She controls Meiko and Ruko! She's using you, Miku! She's using all of us! We're just her playthings! We'll end up like Lily and the rest! Forgotten! Abandoned! She's going to hurt you, Miku."

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Rin yelled at her brother.

"Miku…" Luka murmured, shocked by Miku's blank stare. "Miku, it isn't like that."

"What do you mean it isn't like that? Please, Ruko told me everything! You treated Lily the same way you treated Miku! Then you tossed her aside!"

"What? Ruko told you that?" Luka cursed. "And you believed her."

"What, wait, why are you so concerned about Miku?" Kaito demanded, his heart feeling a sharp ache.

"Because… because I love her! I really do!" Len clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palm.

"You.. you love Miku? Then what about me?" Kaito took a step back, a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

"I - you were special. But not like Miku." Len walked past Kaito briskly, as the taller boy shed silent tears.

"Len… why?" Rin whispered, and reached out to her brother, who gave her an apologetic look and marched to where Miku was.

"I love you." Len crushed his lips against Miku's, a kiss that was devoid of any emotion. An empty, salty kiss. Len didn't know when he had started to cry, and he didn't care. Miku pushed him back forcefully, almost falling in the process, and Len ran off, leaving a broken, confused group.

* * *

"Well, that worked like I expected. Though I do feel bad for dragging the other innocent bystanders in this. That blue haired boy must be devastated." Ruko said, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"What did you do to make that boy work with you?" Lily asked, surprised but pleased with this. It was like a present for her. A drama unfolding before her eyes. Miku was about to experience a lot of hatred. And she deserved it.

"Our speciality. Threats." Ruko nodded towards Meiko, who growled and looked out of the window, at the small group that would never be the same.

* * *

"What just happened?" Neru walked up to her friends. She was late for their outing but she was glad they had waited for her. "Where's Len?"

"Don't mention that jerk in front of me." Luka growled, furious with the boy's actions.

"He may be a jerk but he's still my brother!" Rin screamed, and Kaito joined in, "He may be a jerk but I still love him! But he loved Miku. It's all your fault, Miku, It's all your fault."

'It's my fault.' Miku gasped. 'I caused everyone trouble. I always cause everyone trouble.'

"You should just DIE!" Kaito cried, and received a slap from Neru.

"What, is that how you talk to your friend?"

"She's not my friend. Not anymore." Kaito turned away and hobbled off on his own.

"Why is this happening?" Miki whispered, not knowing what to do. Len's actions had damaged their friendship. It had caused a large tear, and she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know where to start.

"Hey, Kaito, wait up!" Neru ran after Kaito, and Rin turned on Luka.

"Maybe Len was right! If he cared for you, he would be trying to protect you! Maybe you should get back to your senses, Miku! Luka has been trying to win you over from day one, and she's definitely up to something!" She glared at Luka, angrier than before and stormed off.

"I.. I." Miki whimpered and ran after Rin, leaving Miku and Luka alone.

* * *

"What? They're together? Let's wait for some fight." Ruko grinned. "Although I'm really not sure how this will go."

Meiko rolled her eyes and walked off. "I need to pee."

"Language! You shouldn't be so rough!" Lily chided Meiko and focused on the scene unravelling in front of her. If Ruko's plan was successful, Luka would come back. It was a pity that Ruko sacrificed herself, but it wouldn't be hard to integrate her in the group again.

-page break—

"Luka, am I really to blame for all of these?" Miku looked up at Luka desperately, pleadingly.

Luka looked back at Miku sadly. Part of her wanted to say yes. She knelt down to Miku's height.

"No. You aren't. You can't help who you fall in love with, and who falls in love with you." Miku sniffed, and Luka wiped away the stray tear.

"Really? B-but Rin and Kaito hate me now… Kaito and Len were a thing! They were like us! Why would Len do that?"

"I don't know, but I promise you we'll get this fixed. And I'll stay by your side no matter what." Luka pressed her lips against Miku's assuringly, and they stayed like that for some time.

"And I know Rin doesn't hate you. She's just confused and angry, and so is Kaito. Let's give them some time to cool down first. I'll bring you back to your dorm."

Miku nodded. This was unbelievably exhausting, and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

* * *

"What was that? Did they?" Lily pinched herself and looked at Luka again. "Uuuurgh!" The girl she had loved for so long was kissing that sickening cripple! And for so long too! She let out another frustrated growl and faced Ruko.

"Do you know something I didn't?"

"Well now you do…" Ruko muttered, "I mean, they were together but if my plan worked they would not be and it would be as if they had never been together."

"Ruko! Why didn't you tell me this?" Lily let out a string of curses, and felt anger rising in her with each profanity uttered. She had a burning desire to confront that girl – Miku, and rip her away from Luka. Didn't Luka see her? Didn't Luka like her as well? "What is Luka doing? She has me!"

"Maybe Luka sees you only as a sister." Ruko suggested, and covered her mouth after that.

"Ssssshhh! I'm trying to think! If you can't give me a plan, I'll think of one myself! You're useless! And where's Meiko? MEIKO!"

* * *

"You know, Len probably didn't mean it." Neru tried to console Kaito. Talking to people was one of her most hated things. But here she was, talking to the big sissy in front of her. She had managed to get the story from a sobbing Kaito, and had facepalmed several times. To her, Len was an idiot, and now he had evolved to a full-fledged Jackass.

"But he kissed Miku!" Kaito wailed, pressing his face further into his hands.

"You know that idiot. If he likes someone, he would thoughtlessly charge towards them and propose to them. You know that from experience. He won't wait so long." Neru frowned. Why did they never get the important bits? She should have hung out with them more and imparted her knowledge to those bumbling fools.

"But-"

"No buts. We're going to find the rest. And you're going to apologize to Miku. Telling your friend to die, what were you thinking?" Neru shook her head, and looked at the quivering boy.

"I hurt Miku too!" He started sobbing, and Neru face palmed again. 'This will take a while, huh?'

* * *

_Miku was running around excitedly. It was her brother's birthday and they were going out to eat. She was so excited she could not stop jumping around, and her other brother Mikuo smiled fondly at her._

"_Don't get hurt alright?" He patted her head and she grinned back, tugging onto his arm._

"_Nii-san, are you excited?"_

"_Of course I am! It's my birthday! My sixteenth birthday!" Mikuo smiled. "But the charm of birthdays wear off as you grow older." Miku shot him a puzzled look. "You'll understand when the time comes."_

_Miku pouted and Mikuo laughed. "Come on, Mum and Dad are waiting for us."_

_Miku ran after Mikuo, but she was too slow._

"_Come on, you'll never catch us like this!" Mikuo laughed and ran ahead._

"_Mikuo nii-san! Wait!" Miku tried to catch up, her legs moving faster in desperation. "Mikuo nii-san!" she suddenly tripped, and fell on her face._

"_Mikuo nii-san!"_

_She was all alone._

_She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. Not after that fall. Then she wasn't alone. She was surrounded. By nothingness, yet she could hear all the voices. Her father. Her mother. Her friends. The doctors._

"_Where's Mikuo?" "You killed him, didn't you?" "It's your fault that he's not here anymore!" "Miku." "It was unfortunate but there's nothing we could do." "If only she didn't play around." "Miku!" "She caused the death of her brother?" "She's just a burden in that family." "Your son's dead, sir. I'm sorry."_

"_MIKU!"_

Miku woke up, sweating furiously. She let out a whimper of despair as she sank into the bed, crying alone pitifully.

She had not had that dream for a long time. It had not bugged her. But it was back now, as if mocking her, reminding her that she was the cause of any problem. Her brother. The bullying incident. And now, Len.

She whispered a question out, her voice strained and pleading.

"I'm not a burden… right?"

Sleep did not come easy for Miku that night. It did not come easy for anyone that night.

* * *

Morning arrived, with a disappointing lack of sunshine. There was a storm raging on, and all students were advised to stay in school despite it being a weekend. Even the teachers seemed annoyed with one of their free days stolen.

"It just had to rain today." Gumi groaned, fumbling in her pocket. "I actually bought this!" She produced a crumpled piece of paper.

"A single ticket to a movie… is your love life that sad?" Piko teased, smiling merrily. He was a small and cute teacher but he was mischievous and playful.

"Like you're one to speak, shorty." Gumi scowled and walked off ahead. "I'm going to meet a certain student. I'll catch up with you guys later." She waved and headed towards the student dorms.

"Who's she meeting?" Haku asked.

"Problematic students, who else? The principal must have sent her to deal with some brats." Gakupo replied, not really caring. He knew his sister was up to something but who was he to stop her? She always knew how to get what she wanted.

Gumi skipped up the stairs, smiling to any student who passed by her. She was one of the friendlier teachers so the students were fine with her presence.

"Oh, isn't that the nurse and relief teacher Gumi?" Miki asked, as she walked with Rin.

"What is she doing here?" Rin's curiousity drowned out the remaining anger left from the previous day, and she was about to sneak off and follow Gumi but Miki pulled her back.

"You idiot! We're supposed to look for Len!" Miki scolded the blonde, who sighed but got back to the mission at hand.

"You're right. This storm came at the perfect time. Now he can't run out of school. We'll find him somehow."

* * *

Gumi knocked on Lily's door, which was on the top floor of the dorms, secluded and isolated from the other dorms. It was fairly big, as expected of the principal's granddaughter.

"Lily? It's Gumi." Gumi stood outside, wondering if she should turn away and disappear. After all, Lily didn't seem to like her advances. 'Advances? Now that just seems suggestive.' Gumi hid her laughter as the door opened.

"What is it, sensei?" Lily frowned, standing at the entrance, her arms crossed.

"Just wanted to talk. You seem down, and your grades have been dropping."

"And so you take on the great responsibility of talking to the principal's granddaughter. How much are you paid to do this?"

It was true that the principal had offered money to Gumi to speak to his granddaughter. He was never good at communicating with his own kin. However, Gumi saw no need to accept the money. Rewards never tempted her. She would do things when she wanted to. And she wanted to speak to Lily. She wanted to help her.

"I'm not talking to you as the principal's granddaughter. I'm talking to you as Lily. Just Lily."

Lily paused, her tongue unable to come up with any remarks. It had been a long time since people did not include her family name in conversations. It had been a long time since people had made such an impact on her with words alone. This annoying, stubborn teacher who hounded her for so long was the last person she had expected to do so. She was always snooping around and listening to the students' gossip. She was always joking around and not taking anything seriously. She was. She was just like Luka.

Lily shook that last thought out of her mind. 'Who am I kidding? She's an adult. She must have a motivation for wanting to talk to me.'

"Well? I could always go if you don't want to talk." Gumi shrugged, "but that doesn't mean I'll give up."

"Fine. Give me a moment. I'll meet you …"

"In the sick bay." Gumi cheerfully responded.

"The sick bay?" Lily asked incredulously. 'Of all places, the sick bay? Even grandfather's study room would be better.'

"Yeah, unless you have a better suggestion?"

"No, the sick bay's fine."

"Great, so I'll see you!" Gumi walked off, whistling merrily.**  
**

"What a weirdo." Lily said but smiled despite her words.

* * *

Luka groaned. She had intended to take a nap but with that thunder outside, it was impossible to have a peaceful sleep. She had tried to look for Miku earlier on, but the girl was not in her room. She received a text message informing her that Miku, Miki, and Rin were looking for the boys. Luka felt that she should not join in the manhunt. After all, Len had seemed to develop some hostility towards her. She was assured that they would try to get as much information from Len as possible.

"Ruko's so annoying too. She actually told Len all those things. What's with her? Is it payback for me not spending time with Lily?"

Luka rolled over, bored. She had no intention of wasting her time in her dorm room though, and stepped out sleepily, bumping into Meiko in the process.

"Hey, lazy ass, good timing. Ruko's looking for you."

"Oh I'm looking forward to meeting her." Luka snarled, and Meiko led her to Ruko's room.

* * *

"Kaito!" Rin jumped and grabbed the boy by his collar, almost choking him.

"Gyaaah! Rin let go you're strangling me!" Kaito coughed, and Rin released her hold.

"Oh hey guys." Kaito waved shyly at Miki and Miku. "Er, I'm really sorry about yesterday I mean I was just so angry and I hope none of you are still mad at me."

Miku wheeled herself towards Kaito, extending her arms. "Stupid Kaito, why would I be mad at you?" Kaito bent down and hugged her gratefully, tears spilling out of his already red eyes.

"Oooh group hug!" Rin exclaimed, and pulled Miki and herself to join Kaito and Miku.

"Well it's good that we've gotten back. How did you get back to normal? And have you been crying?" Miku stared at Kaito's suspiciously swollen eyes.

"Huh? Me? No!" Kaito insisted, and continued, "Neru slapped some sense into me. Literally. We talked for some time and… and she's right. That was uncharacteristic of Len." The rest nodded. "Hey where's Luka?"

"I told her not to come along. Len might flare up if he sees her." Miku explained, still worried about the pink haired girl. Surely she was not the only one who blamed herself. "Alright, let's go find Len!"

* * *

"What the hell did you tell that boy? Why did he react that way?"

Ruko put down her book and glanced calmly at Luka, who was fuming and glaring at her, before returning her gaze to the book.

"I told him things he should have known."

"I don't need your cryptic answers, Ruko. What. Did. You. Tell. Him."

"You heard everything I told him already. You, Lily, well, that's all." Ruko continued reading, and the book was swatted away immediately.

"Stop playing around." Luka growled, her eyes clouded by anger and the hurt of betrayal.

"He did that on his own accord. Do you know why he did that?" Ruko smirked. She had found out Len's weaknesses from observing the boy and talking to him.

"He did that on his own? But why?"

"Why indeed. It's very simple. Who's the most popular person here? You. Who joined Miku's group? You. Who attracted all the attention? You. That boy loves attention. He thrives on attention, just like how you thrive on your own lies." Ruko watched Luka's face morph into an expression of pure hatred.

"You stole his happiness, and he stole yours. It's a fair trade." Ruko shrugged and got up.

"Oh yes, one more thing, Luka. Forget about Miku. Forget about all your plans with her. Lily need you. Lily's more important than Miku, and you know that. You can lie to everyone, but you can't lie to yourself."

"No. I know who's important to me." Luka grabbed Ruko's shoulder, spinning her around.

"And I swear if you do anything to hurt her, I'll make you pay." Luka let go, and walked away angrily.

"When was Miku the most important to her?" Meiko asked, slightly stunned by what happened.

"Miku isn't the most important one to Luka." Ruko replied.

"Then who is?"

"Herself. Luka's most important person is herself."

* * *

**Author: **Oh goodness. Even I have no idea what's going to come next. I'm sorry if all the events seem rushed and unrealistic. This whole fic is rushed and unrealistic. I'm sorry if this is disappointing, I really am.

Oh yes. I forgot to mention their ages. In this story, Luka's 17 and Miku's 16. I don't know what kind of school this is /sobs/


	9. Chapter 9

**Bound  
**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The rain didn't stop, and with every flash of lightning, Len flinched, preparing for the frightening roar of thunder that followed. His heart was beating madly as he weaved in and out of the crowd in the cafeteria. As much as he hated stepping out from his hiding place, he had to get some food. He could sneak a couple of bananas back to the sick bay but that wasn't really a good lunch.

He tensed up as he saw a blonde in his view. Luckily it wasn't his sister or Neru. Len cursed his own cowardice. He was the one who agreed to the plan; he was aware of the consequences, yet he ran away in the end. His own pride and childishness had gotten in the way of rational thinking. He had taken a risk; gambled with his friendships for the sake of attention. And he had lost. He had lost it all the moment he agreed to the plan. He knew he couldn't hide forever, since he had a twin sister and an ex-boyfriend to answer to. But for the moment, the most he could do was to hide and try to figure a way out of this mess he had fallen into.

* * *

"Huh, someone's been here." Gumi frowned, looking at the rumpled bed sheets. "Oh well that person won't be here for some time, it seems. Please, take a sit." Gumi indicated to only two chairs in the room.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Lily asked impatiently. It was not that she was busy and had other places to be. The green haired woman's presence unnerved her.

"Yes. Has something been troubling you recently?"

"Oh you have no idea." Lily murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, not really."

"Hmmm. I'm asking because your results have dropped from straight As to Bs and Cs. I'm sure your guardian is worried by this sudden change. Any guardian would."

Lily scoffed at the statement but Gumi continued. "It seems unlikely that you have fallen into bad company. No drugs, right?"

"Of course not. I don't smoke either."

"Do you drink?"

"I don't take alcohol if that's what you're asking." Lily was annoyed at how this 'talk' was turning into an interrogation, which was the last thing she wanted.

"Alright, so, Lily, how's life now?" Gumi smiled and looked directly at Lily, making the blonde feel very, very uncomfortable.

"Fine." Lily managed to say after a pause.

"How are you and your friends?"

"Fine." Lily gritted her teeth.

"Tell me more about them."

"Ruko's a genius, Meiko's scary but nice. Luka," Lily swallowed, "Luka's a good friend."

"But I don't see her with you that often now." Gumi knew she was stepping into dangerous territory with that statement, but it was a risk she had to take. Lily would either tell her or shun her for a long time.

"She's … busy." Lily replied, looking down at her shoes.

"So busy that she can't spend time with her friends? You were all good friends since last year, I doubt she's that busy."

"She needs to expand her social life." Lily tried not to think of the kiss between Luka and Miku, shutting her eyes for a second before continuing, " And we knew each other since I was 9."

"That's… 8 years. That is a long time. So it's safe to say that the both of you are very close?"

'8 years… Has it really been 8 years? That long? No, there was that horrible absence of three years. But those three years did not change much, it was this year. This year that I saw a change in our relationship.' Lily frowned, "I suppose so. But we're not that close now."

"Psychological distance?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, the both of you could be in the same space but not connecting to each other at all; both of you doing your own things." Gumi explained to the confused girl.

"Then yes. But nowadays after school… I don't even hang out with her like I used to." Lily bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry as a wave of nostalgia and longing washed over her. Talking about Luka was making her heart ache.

Gumi raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to explain?" Lily hesitated, her mouth opening and closing in defiance. Gumi noticed that and smiled again, "Don't worry, you're confiding in me and I promise not to betray your trust. Whatever we talk about will not be shared with other people."

There was so much sincerity in Gumi's eyes, and all Lily wanted to do was let it out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to fight. She wanted a hug. She wanted to cry. She wanted someone to be there for her. She wanted someone to listen.

"I'm willing to listen." Gumi said, and Lily's head snapped back up, her blue eyes clouded with tears and desperation. Someone had heard her plea.

"I…" Lily cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes, "Luka's found someone. She's dating Hatsune Miku. I think she is. I mean, I saw them together and… and," Lily shook her head. "They're just together now."

"And you feel left out? Because she no longer spends time with you?" Lily nodded, "So in other words you're kinda jealous of Miku."

Lily blushed. How did Gumi know that she liked Luka?

"That's a yes, then? Don't worry , it happens. When people get romantically involved, they might spend less time with their friends. You should talk to her and tell her how you feel. You're her important friend, she'll definitely listen to you."

That simple word - friend - struck Lily and she hated that word. It denied her of so many possibilities, and she was disappointed that Gumi used that word.

"No, you don't get it." Lily scratched her head in frustration. "I don't want to just be friends with her! I want to be more. I'm jealous of Miku's position!" Lily's willpower broke, tears trickled down her face, making her more annoyed. "I want to be Luka's girlfriend! I thought I was!"

Gumi almost reached out to hug Lily, but held back. As a teacher, she really shouldn't try to do anything like that. If she got caught…

'What a situation. What have I gotten myself into?' Gumi offered Lily a tissue, and the girl accepted it, wiping her tears away and retaining her façade.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. Are you feeling better?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Lily admitted. She had never poured her feelings, her frustrations out like that before. Not even to Ruko or Meiko. Why did this irritant in front of her make her feel so unsafe and safe at the same time?

"That's good." The door opened and Len walked in, startling both females. Len himself was shocked as well, and apologized.

"Should I leave?" he asked timidly, eyeing Lily.

"No, I'm leaving." Lily stood up, and Gumi stood up as well.

"You can always look for me again." Gumi said as Lily walked out.

"Uh, Gumi sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Lily mumbled and walked away, embarrassed.

'That girl…' Gumi smiled fondly, and turned her attention to Len. "Were you the one here before?"

"Ah? Y-yes! Can I stay here?"

"Why not in your dorm? I'm sure it's much more comfortable in there."

"I'm hiding from some people." Len confessed, checking his surroundings.

"The sick bay is no place to play hide and seek."

"I'm not playing! I just don't want to meet them now!"

As usual, Gumi's curiousity got the better of her. "Fine, I'll let you seek refuge here, but you'll have to tell me why you're hiding."

"No way! What if you tell others? Like Masuda Lily?"

"I won't. I promise. Do you need a pinky swear to convince you?"

"No! I'll tell you alright, just let me stay here!" Len pleaded and Gumi nodded, closing the door after him.

"Alright, tell me your story."

* * *

"How dare she!" Luka fumed, walking around in her room. She didn't feel like stepping out and seeing anyone now. She was too angry to put up a fake smile and cheerfully greet her adoring fans.

"How dare she tell me to forget Miku? It's not as if she doesn't know how much this means to me." Despite her anger, Luka felt a tinge of sadness. Why could her friend not see how important this relationship was? How could she have tried to sabotage Luka's own happiness?

"And what did she mean? I caused Len to go beserk?" Luka gritted her teeth and punched the wall hard. "Why didn't he say anything? And why did he turn to Ruko, of all people? Couldn't he have talked to his sister about it? Ruko must have forced him to do so." Her fist was red and stinging, but she paid it no heed.

"I have to find out the truth."

* * *

"And you all of that because?" Gumi was starting to feel a slight headache. She wanted to grab the boy by his collar and slap him senseless but that was not a very good idea. She would probably be fired for that.

"I was jealous. Of how popular Luka was. She was already so popular before joining us and when she joined us, everyone's attention was on her. All the time! It was always 'what do you think, Luka?', 'that's great, Luka!', Luka here, Luka there. And Len's thrown out of the window just like that." He sulked.

Gumi merely nodded. Two blondes, one jealoud of Miku, the other jealous of Luka. It was so ironic.

"And well, Ruko was also guiding me along." Gumi perked up at that name.

"Ruko?"

"Yeah, she was telling me to break Luka and Miku up, cos Miku won't leave us and Luka will have to. But that was terrible cos I didn't really think through the consequences." Len complained bitterly.

"Well, what's happened has already happened. I'm sure if you meet your friends and apologise to them sincerely, they will forgive you. They're your friends after all." Gumi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "And they all seem to be nice people. They're probably worried about you too."

"I guess so. I'll do that tomorrow. Can I please hide here until then?" Len begged, and Gumi sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going out. I need my coffee break."

* * *

"Whoa watch where you're goingggg" Ruko dragged her words as she realized who crashed into her. "Well hello there, Hatsune Miku and friends."

"Ruko." Kaito glared, and was turned into a whimpering mess as he saw who was with her. "M-meiko…"

"What did you tell Len?" Rin almost shouted, not affected by Meiko's presence.

Most people did not know, but Meiko had a soft spot for the Kagamine girl. She had helped the small blonde when she was lost on her first day to school, and had displayed unusual helpfulness and kindness to the shorter girl. They had become friends, although they hardly spoke to each other. Rin knew that Meiko had a kind side to her, and was puzzled as to why she did not show her nice side at all. And Meiko… Meiko simply could not be rude to Rin at all, even if she tried. At most, she would ignore the girl and pretend not to see the hurt look as she walked past her.

"Not another one." Ruko groaned.

"What do you mean by 'not another one'?" Miku asked.

"Huh. Luka asked me the same thing. And to set it straight, I told him about Lily and Luka, and what to do. But the choice was his. I didn't force him."

"Lily and Luka?" Miku asked again, but Ruko ignored her.

"Maybe you should ask him why he wanted to do what he did." Ruko shrugged and walked away, and Rin ran to tug on Meiko's shirt.

"You know what happened, right? Why don't you say something?"

Meiko looked down at the girl who was pleading and believing so hard.

"This is why I can't be nice." She mumbled softly, and shrugged Rin off, sneering as she walked past the group.

"Why did you ask her, of all people?" Kaito asked in disbelief. Ruko seemed like the more rational one, and she probably would not whack anyone. Meiko however, seemed to be the brawn of the duo and could have probably smacked Rin.

"She's nicer than all of you think!"

"Well I can't see her niceness, so I don't believe it."

"Just because she doesn't seem nice doesn't mean she isn't!" Rin insisted, and was about to storm off when Miku stepped in (no pun intended) to mediate.

"Guys, please, let's not fight. We're still looking for Len, remember? And Kaito, Rin said that because she probably has experienced some kindness from Meiko." Kaito nodded grimly and Miku smiled, pleased. "Well then, let's go on looking for Len!"

Although she put on a smile and focused on finding Len, a little thought stuck in her mind kept bugging her to no end.

"What did she mean by Luka and Lily?"

* * *

**Author: Tadah. Chapter 9~ Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Oh and review replies: **

**Guest: **I suppose it is a school of the fanfiction heheh. It is my fanfiction and I suppose anything I write becomes canon in this fanfic.:)

**satuross:** Well I'm glad you liked it!

**valkyrievampire888: **They haven't made up… yet. I hope you haven't died of anticipation D: And well Meiko didn't lie… she didn't really say anything. heheh.

**Oh yes, Happy white day everyone! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bound**

**Chapter 10**

Miku sighed miserably. Even though they had 5 people looking for Len, and had spent almost the whole day, they had yet to catch the blonde. Everyone was tired and desperate, but still not giving up. They had decided to camp in the cafeteria in case Len went there for dinner.

'I've not heard from Luka as well. I wonder if she's doing okay.' Miku checked her phone, disapppointed that it contained no new messages.

"It's no use trying to contact Len, Miku. He won't reply me at all. When we find him, I'm going to whack him until I'm happy." Rin huffed, irritated with her brother but concerned for him all the same.

"He must be feeling terrible. He probably blames himself for everything. Well, not that he isn't to be blamed, but he can't just keep everything to himself, that idiot!" Kaito fumed, and the group sighed.

'He blames himself for everything, huh? I know how that feels.' Miku's nightmare flashed in her mind and she flinched.

"You okay?" Miki asked, a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired." Miku tried to smile and cleared her mind of any unwelcome thoughts.

* * *

"Luka." Lily knocked on Luka's door, and waited for a response. It had been such a long time since she spoke to the girl privately. To be honest, she was a little nervous and was about to turn away when the door opened, showing a surprised Luka.

"Lily? What's up?" Luka invited the girl in and sat down.

"Well, you still remember what day yesterday was, don't you?"

"Of course. No way could I forget it. And after what happened yesterday, no way would I." Luka looked away, still angry with yesterday's incident. She had wanted to go out and take her mind of things, but that unexpected incident had screwed everything up.

"So you didn't visit your parents' graves?"

Luka froze at that word. Graves. It was a harsh reminder that her parents were no longer around. They would never be there for her. They would never be there for her orientations, her graduations, her birthdays. They were gone. She hated it. She was robbed of them when she was so young, left to fend for herself in the cruel world. She made her way back to Lily after she was deemed too old to stay at the orphanage, and the Masuda's took her in readily. She owed them a great deal. But she owed her parents even more, and she had promised not to return to them in shame.

"Nope. Not yet." 'I'll return when I have avenged them. I'll take revenge on the people who killed them.'

"Are you okay? You seem agitated."

"I'm fine. It's nothing, really. I think I'm restless because of this storm." Luka shrugged nonchalantly, and turned to face Lily. "Do you have anything to do now?"

"Nope, what about you?"

Luka shook her head. "I'm hungry, do you want to grab a bite?"

"W-with you?" Lily asked, surprised at the sudden invitation. It had been a long time since Luka ate with her.

"Well, who else?" Luka raised an eyebrow and extended a hand. "C'mon."

* * *

The group of 5 had given up and called it a day; Rin returning to her room as she was not hungry (she had been eating oranges to keep her emotions in check), Kaito had went off to check the dorms for Len, which left Miku and Miki alone. Neru had disappeared halfway, much to Rin's disappointment. Throughout their long wait, Len did not show up at all.

Miku had decided to get something to eat, but Miki had no appetite to eat at all, so she just stayed there, observing her surroundings alertly.

"Isn't that?" She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, it was Masuda Lily and Megurine Luka. "Wow, I thought Luka had abandoned her friends."

"What about Luka?" Miku sat down beside Miki, her plate full of food with leeks in them.

"Oh, I just saw Luka with Masuda Lily. I guess she's lonely. After all you did ask her not to join our search."

"Luka with Lily?" Miku was reminded of Ruko's words as she saw the two tall girls walk to a table away from them. Both of them had not seen her, and she didn't want them to notice her at all.

'How exactly are Luka and Lily related? I remember Ruko saying something about them.' Miku frowned and stuffed a leek croquet in her mouth to distract herself. 'Oh well why do I care so much?'

"You aren't jealous are you, Miku?" Miki grinned slyly and Miku almost spat out her delicious leeks.

"Why would I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about!"

"Well that's what you get when you have a girlfriend. Whether she's with guys or girls, you worry the same."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miki. If you go by that logic, Luka would be jealous too."

"What if she is?"

"Ehhhh…." Miku ignored Miki's question and popped a piece of leek into her mouth.

"Eh? Is Luka back with Lily now?" Ruko wondered aloud, but not loud enough to reach Luka or Lily.

"You!" Miku choked on her leek and sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Having my dinner." Ruko waved a hand towards her plate of food, and smiled at the two girls coldly. "What if Luka is two-timing you?"

"No way, Luka isn't that kind of person!" Miku argued, and Ruko smirked.

"That might be true, but what if she's running to Lily now and abandoning you because she's been implicated in some unfortunate event?"

"An unfortunate event that YOU planned." Miki retorted.

"Still, what if she is doing that now? What if she has seen you but she doesn't want to acknowledge your presence?"

'Don't move, Miku, if you move and walk over to Luka, you will fall into Ruko's trap. But what if she's right? No, no way.'

Miku looked up at Miku defiantly, "She promised that she would stay by my side throughout our search for Len. You can't trick me, Ruko."

"Oh, but you can trick yourself, can you not?" Ruko beamed even more and walked away coolly.

"Urgh, I can't stand that Ruko!" Miku fumed. "She's so annoying. First she causes Len to do stupid things, then she's trying to make me do stupid things! I think I just lost my appetite speaking to her!"

"Well, you know she's lying to you." Miki tried to calm her friend down. "She's that kind of person."

Miku sighed, still irritated by Ruko, and as they travelled back to their dorms, Miku couldn't help but let her thoughts take over her.

'What if Ruko is right? After all, Luka stopped texting me. And she was so happy with Lily. Did she really just run off and leave me to clear this mess? No, she wouldn't. She promised. She can't leave me alone. I don't want to be abandoned again. Papa already…'

"We're here already, Miku." Miku snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Miki, who was looking at her curiously. "Are you okay? You keep blanking out."

"Ah? Yeah, I think I'm just too exhausted by everything." Miku tried to smile, and as she stepped into her room, her smile faltered. Her eyes had settled on the calendar, and she realized what the next day would be. "Mikuo nii-san… has it really been so long? If I can, I'll visit you tomorrow."

* * *

"Luka, why aren't you eating with cri- Hatsune?" Lily asked, and Luka frowned slightly.

"Well, I think she's looking for her friend. They had a great fight yesterday. And it was all Ruko's fault."

"Ruko's fault?"

"Yeah, she told Len something and well, to make things simple, it caused Len to do something foolish and that led to the whole clique falling apart."

"Why would Ruko do that?" Lily feigned ignorance.

"Well…" 'She said it was because of you.' "I have no idea. But she doesn't seem sorry about it."

"Well, thanks to that, you're here with me." Lily said without thinking.

"What?" Luka furrowed her eyebrows, and Lily realized what she had said.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I just, I'm just happy that you finally spent some time with me!"

Luka considered walking out on Lily. What she had said was so selfish. 'She did not even think about how much trouble that whole fiasco was, she just cared about herself! But she's right, it has been some time since I actually ate with them. I'm always with Miku now. I should tell her, after all she's a really good friend of mine.'

"I know, and I'm sorry." Lily felt relieved at Luka's answer, but Luka continued. "I should have told you this earlier… I'm actually together with Hatsune Miku." Luka stopped and tried to figure out Lily's expression. She really wanted her friend to be happy for her.

"I-I…" Lily wanted to run away, yet her legs won't move. Her head was reeling and her stomach was churning. It hurt. It hurt because Luka had told her. If Luka didn't tell her, she could have pretended that there was nothing going on between Miku and Luka. But now she couldn't run from the truth. Yes, Luka, the girl she had a crush on for so many years, was together with the girl she hated the most – Hatsune Miku. 'They don't even suit each other! This is ridiculous!'

"Congrats." Lily managed to choke out, and bit her lip to stop herself from crying in front of Luka.

"I knew you would be fine with it!" Luka grinned and held Lily's hand in hers. "Thank you, Lily! You have no idea how much this means to me! We've been so close and if you were to deny me of this happiness, I would be devastated!"

Lily just nodded, unable to say anything more. She was sure she would go back and cry her eyes out later.

* * *

Gumi knocked on the heavy oak door three times, holding her breath before stepping in the room.

"Come in." A deep, heavily accented voice answered and she opened the door, stepping into the huge room.

"That's all, Ruko, you may go." Ruko nodded and left the room, not even looking at Gumi for a second.

'Eh? What business does Ruko have in the principal's office?' Gumi stopped in front of the principal.

A man sat at the table, his blonde hair streaked with grey and white, and his pale blue eyes gazed calmly at the young teacher in front of him.

"Gumi sensei. I have a request."

Gumi nodded, awaiting the order.

"I want you to continue keeping an eye on my granddaughter. You have done a good job so far. Are you sure you don't need any … incentives?" Masuda Leon offered, and Gumi shook her head.

"Well then, you may ask for anything you want. Surely I can do something for you."

Gumi thought for a while. "Ah, I do have something to ask."

"Go on."

"If I may be so bold… I want to know why a student was in here just now. A particular student… Ruko."

Leon laughed, surprised with Gumi's idea of a reward.

"Very well, I suppose I can tell you. But you must keep it to yourself. Ruko is actually older than everyone in her year. That's why she seems more mature and taller than her peers. She's actually around the same age as you. She's at least 20."

'At least? She's at least 20? She really knows how to preserve herself.'

"And also …"

"What?" Gumi exclaimes, shock at what she had just heard. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Do keep this a secret." He smiled, but Gumi was well aware of the threats that lay behind the smile.

* * *

Sunday came, and unlike the previous day, the weather was merciful and there were no signs of any rain. Most people rejoiced but a small group was worried.

"This weather means that that banana can run away." Neru muttered while fiddling with her phone.

"Then what are we going to do? Stand guard at the gates?" Kaito asked.

"Nope, but you can do that." Rin replied, "Hey where's Miku?"

"She said she couldn't join us today. She had somewhere to go…" Miki trailed off, as she spotted a familiar blonde walking in their direction.

Meiko was in a bad mood. And this time she had no need to put on a façade to scare others. She was cursing quietly but fiercely, and students in front of her quickly cleared a clean path for her to storm through.

Of course, her bad mood had nothing to do with the fact that a young girl had pleaded with her and that she had no choice but to crush that young girl's spirit. She had definitely not been thinking about how to apologize to that young girl.

"Why the hell did I even help her from the start?"

Meiko brushed past a few students and continued to walk aimlessly. She would have approached Ruko but the girl would have laughed at her. This was something she had to deal with herself.

"Why does she insist I'm a good person?" Meiko continued mumbling, and crashed into a girl in a wheelchair.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Miku stuttered, remembering Meiko as the girl who pushed her over on the first day of school. Well, that didn't really scare her, but Meiko seemed more dangerous than usual today.

"You!" Meiko fumed. "You caused this mess!" Meiko held herself back from hitting Miku and tried to calm herself down.

"What mess?" You-you-you ruined these flowers! I was going to give them to him too…"

Meiko notice the crushed sunflowers and felt guilty. "To who?" 'A guy? Did I hear that right?'

"To my brother! What are you going to do now?" Miku demanded, and Meiko scowled.

"You have a brother?"

"I _had_ a brother…"

'Great. Now I really am a jerk. Meiko you genius. Of course. Her brother's dead and she's going to visit his grave. And you just ruined her flowers for him. Good job.'

Meiko bent down and lifted Miku onto her wheelchair, much to the tealette's surprise.

"Wha?"

"Shut up. I'm sorry, okay? We're going to help you get those flowers." Meiko muttered. "Where did you get them from anyways?"

"I woke up early to buy them." Miku replied softly, still unused to this non-violent side of Meiko. Perhaps Rin was right after all. "There's a florist near the school."

"Huh. I never knew that." Meiko pushed Miku along, the both of them maintaining an awkward silence. Both of them had no idea how to talk to each other. After all, their first meeting was terrible. Meiko tried to ease out of the awkwardness.

"So, why sunflowers?"

"My brother's favourite." Miku paused, the memories coming back to her as she tried to explain to Meiko. "He would receive a bunch of sunflowers every birthday."

"Is it his birthday?"

"No. It's two days after his birthday." Miku finished and the both of them kept quiet the entire journey, Miku keeping her thoughts and Meiko biting her tongue.

* * *

"Oi oi oi, where's that girl going?" Ruko asked as she peered out of her window. It had a magnificent view of the school's main gate, and was also a good place to spy on people. She had nothing to do today so she had retreated to her room. Lily was having a meeting with her grandfather, and then Gumi after that (which was rather suspicious to Ruko), and she had no intention to run into Luka by chance.

"When was she chums with Hatsune?"

Three solid knocks on her door brought Ruko away from her watching and she shuffled towards the door.

"Oh. Well hello." Ruko did well to hide her surprise as the green haired doctor popped her head in her room.

"Well hi there, I had no idea you were so old. You're twenty what?"

"Oh crap. Get in." Ruko grumbled and she made sure no one was lurking around before closing the door.

"That old man doesn't know how to keep secrets." Ruko complained as she eyed Gumi suspiciously.

"But seriously, how old are you?"

"Did you just intrude to ask me about my age?"

"I asked you a question, it's rude not to answer your teacher." Gumi grinned, happily abusing her status, and Ruko decided that Gumi would be one of her most hated people in the world.

"I'm almost your age. I think I'm one year younger."

"Wow. I'm 23. So you're 22. How do you manage to look so young?"

"Cut that out."

"Oh fine, you're not fun. Then again, you're not like the other students. You're looking out for Lily, right?"

"Yes I am."

"As a guardian?"

"You know about that too?" Ruko face palmed. "Shit."

"Yes I do. We're like rivals, aren't we?"

"Rivals?"

"Yes, I'm looking out for Lily, you're looking out for Lily, and we're going to get in each other's ways sooner or later."

"Oh. Then I suppose so."

"You don't happen to have a crush on Lily, do you?"

Ruko snapped her head to look at Gumi, her face expressionless. "What? No."

"Really? That's boring. On the bright side, I can take her now." Gumi declared, rocking back and forth in her seat.

"What? You like her? No, you can't."

"Why not?" Gumi continued smiling, "It's not like you have feelings for her."

Ruko stood up, unable to look at that obnoxious, smug face any longer. "Get out." Gumi refused to budge, and Ruko knew that she had lost. "Oh darn, just go!" Ruko dragged Gumi up and pushed her towards the door.

"Bye."

The door closed before Gumi could put in another remark.

"A crush on Lily? A crush on my charge? What a joke! That intolerable irritant!" Ruko let out a frustrated yell and from outside, Gumi giggled.

"She's funny."

* * *

"You'll be fine by yourself?" Meiko asked, not meeting Miku's curious gaze.

"I think so."

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"This is the first time I've been to my brother's grave alone. My mother died last year."

'That's harsh. That's really… And to think I was so mean to her. I should stop following instructions.' Meiko let out a frustrated sigh, "I'll accompany you."

"Huh? What?" 'This is so weird! She's usually so mean and terrible but now she's actually offering to accompany me?' "Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm not, damnit!"

"I know, you were sent to get rid of me! Push me down a slope or throw me somewhere to rot and die, right?"

Meiko was taken back by the accusations, "I'm not some mercenary you know! Can I come along or not?"

"I-I suppose." Miku replied, still stunned by Meiko's offer.

* * *

" Len?" Miki's voice cracked, but she was not the least bit embarrassed. What mattered was that they had found Len.

"Len!" Kaito exclaimed and ran towards the sheepish blonde.

"Hi guys-OOOOF!" Len was knocked back to the ground as air was expelled from his lungs. He sat up, coughing and he meekly turned to face his sister, who had delivered a swift and painful kick.

" 'Hi guys'? 'HI GUYS'?! After causing all that trouble and running off, that's all you have to say? Len, you – you- you idiot!" Rin suddenly hugged her twin, and the both of them fell to the ground again.

"This really isn't the place for a reconciliation." Neru said, and the others realized that they had attracted quite a lot of attention.

"We should go somewhere and talk." Miki suggested, and they all walked off to their favourite haunt.

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys." Len said the moment they sat down.

"You better be." Neru muttered. "We all spent so much time looking for you."

"Can we get something to eat?" Kaito whined.

"Really. A café in the morning. You're going to have ice cream right? That's even worse. Ice cream in the morning." Neru rolled her eyes.

"They do serve western breakfast here, don't worry." Miki pointed out. They quickly placed their orders and looked at Len, silently demanding an explanation.

"Uh."

"Don't 'uh' me, you annoying twerp." Neru growled.

"Why did you do that?" Rin asked, and Kaito looked away from Len, still afraid of whatever answer might come.

"I was jealous." Len admitted, fidgeting as almost everyone had fixed a steady gaze on him. He sunk lower in his seat.

"Of?"

"Luka." Len mumbled and Kaito looked at him squarely.

"Because she's with Miku?"

"No, you baka! I was jealous because she was so popular. I used to be noticed."

"What? You did that because you felt left out?"

Len cowered as his sister ranted on, only interrupted when the food came, served by a nervous waiter. The food distracted Rin, so the others continued from where Rin stopped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miki asked, hurt by Len's answer.

"Because you would think it was a stupid thing."

"Yeah, and like doing _that_ wasn't." Neru scoffed.

"Well I didn't really think things true and Ruko told me that Luka isn't really as nice as she seems too. Something about leaving all her friends and people who care about her behind."

"Hah, Luka is better than Ruko at any rate!" Rin managed to say despite how much food she was shoveling in her mouth. Kaito was also eating his ice cream agitatedly. The two people who were the most upset with Len were taking out their anger on their stomachs, and Len knew that. It just made him guiltier than ever.

"She really knows how to mess up minds though." Miki remarked and the rest nodded.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty serious and sincere when she said that."

"She's an actress. She deserves an award for such fantastic acting."

Len frowned and sank even lower in his seat. Only the top half of his head was visible now.

"So you don't hate Luka." Kaito asked to clarify.

"Not really."

"What about Kaito? Do you still like him?" Neru pointed her fork at Len's forehead.

"I still do! I never- I never meant to do all those things you know!" Len protested and sat up straight, meeting Kaito's scared eyes.

"I'm sorry." Len whispered, and this apology was more than a simple plea for forgiveness. It contained regret, sorrow, hurt, fear, and love. And Kaito could feel it.

Kaito placed his hand on top of Len's, and that was enough for the both of them.

* * *

**Author: Eeesh I'm tired and that was all my brain could fart out. I'm actually confused by my own fic oh no I hope it's still fine and dandy. Ending Bound chapter 10 on a happier note! Len and Kaito's ordeal is over now!**

**Reviews would be accepted and appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bound**

**Chapter 11**

'What the hell am I doing? Am I taking pity on her or am I feeling guilty for everything I've done to her?' Meiko hunched forward out of habbit and almost lost grip of Miku's wheelchair. 'Shit, why am I doing this? This is awkward and dumb.' She gripped the handles harder and almost snapped them off.

She had actually gone to a florist and paid for a new bunch of sunflowers. A florist was not a place she would normally go to, and after that, she had helped Miku flag a cab and helped her into it. And she had offered to pay half of the cab fare. She felt like an idiot, wheeling this handicapped girl she had been bullying since the start of school. Well, at least Ruko was not here to laugh at her or something.

"We're here." Miku said softly, so softly that Meiko almost missed it. She stopped and watched as Miku tried to lower the sunflowers onto the gravestone while maintaining her balance.

'She's so troublesome.' Meiko sighed and gave Miku a hand, placing the sunflowers down gently.

"Happy birthday, nii-san. I'm sorry that I came without mum today. You must not want to see me, right?"

'Hatsune Mikuo. Born 1988. Passed away in 2004. That's four years ago. Didn't that girl say that her mother passed away last year as well? Shit. It's like three years of getting over and coping with her brother's death then her mother dies. How does she bear with it? And it's not as if she has an easy life here.' Meiko sighed again and Miku looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

'Funny kid. She's asking me what's wrong.' "Nothing, just thinking that you're stronger than you seem." Meiko turned away quickly. "I'm sorry."

'What for? Oh right. For everything that happened.' "Why did you do all that? Pushing me over on the first day, getting those students to beat Len up, and making Len break my group of friends up?" Miku asked quietly, not because she was scared, but because she was puzzled by Meiko's behavior. She was unable to find a proper reason for her change of attitude. Even pity alone would not have turned a badass into a caring person. 'Maybe she's bipolar.'

"Wait, what did you say? Get students to beat Len up? Hah, if we really needed to beat people up, I'd have gone. And Ruko was the one who planned the third event. As for the first one… I can't tell you much."

"Why not?"

Meiko threw an irritated look at Miku, who stopped pursuing the matter.

"About what you said earlier. About your brother not wanting to see you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"No, not that. I don't think he wouldn't want to see his own sister."

"But you don't know what happened."

"Then tell me. Let's make it fair, I'll tell you something else in exchange. Anything but why I pushed you down on the first day of school."

Miku's curiousity was piqued. This was a very good opportunity. She could ask Meiko how she met Rin. No, that was a waste; she could ask Rin herself. She could ask Meiko if she was bipolar. 'Oh right, _that issue_.'

"Deal. I'll ask you first."

"Nope, you're going to tell me your story first." Meiko insisted, and Miku gave in.

"Fine. I killed my brother."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Where's Meiko?" Luka looked around, not seeing the sulking girl anywhere.

"I have no idea. Where's Ruko?" Lily asked.

"I don't care. Maybe they're out planning something." Luka said and saw a familiar group entering the cafeteria.

"Isn't that Miku's jolly crew?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Seems like, though Miku isn't there."

"Do you miss her already?" Lily's words were laced with scorn, and she waited for Luka's reply.

"No, no, I'm not like that. I realized I have been hogging her. She deserves some time by herself."

"Is that so?" Lily asked, relieved but doubtful at the same time.

"Yeah. I know you don't really like her for some reason, but please try to get along with her?"

"I'll try." Lily smiled weakly, and her heart broke a little more as she saw how happy Luka was with her answer. 'It's all for that girl. She's never asked people to get along before. This is a first. And she and that girl will probably have done many things that has been a first for Luka. Their first date. First kiss. I should be the one, not that girl. What does Luka even see in her?'

"Oh, there's Luka." Rin pushed Len forward to the table, and he rubbed his palms against each other nervously.

"Erm, h-hello Luka-sama." Len wanted to crawl away and hide in a pit, but Luka had turned around already.

"What is it, Len?"

"I'm. I'm really sorry about what happened that day, it was all my fault and I should not have done something as stupid as that, I'm sorry!" Len said in one breath and Luka took a moment to understand his words.

"Why did you do that?" Luka asked.

"Well, partly because I do care for my friends, and partly because I was … I was…" Len swallowed his pride and blurted the words out. "I was jealous of how popular you are! And it was really foolish for me to risk my friendship over that but I was really desperate and all."

"I see." Luka tapped a finger against her chin. "It seems like you have learnt your lesson," she looked at the whole group, who had come to provide Len with moral support, "and that you have made up with your friends already. You're forgiven, but if you dare to do something so stupid again…."

Len nodded quite a few times, thanked Luka and ran off with his friends.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing much, Len was- Len was used by Ruko to try to split Miku's friends up!" Luka cried out at the realization. She had forgotten why she was so upset at Ruko after a good night's sleep but now it had hit her again. "That girl… Urgh!"

"Calm down." Lily said, and placed her hand over Luka's. Luka sighed, "I'm sorry. But Ruko really did something I can't forgive. She tried to break me and Miku up."

Lily felt guilty, but continued playing her role as the supportive best friend. "Why would she do that? Haven't you asked her?"

"Yeah, I did." Luka snorted. 'And she told me to focus on you, what is wrong with that girl?'

"Maybe she is jealous of you, just like that boy. Maybe she likes Miku?" Lily suggested. Oh, if this worked, she would have to ask Ruko to play along.

"Or maybe she just doesn't like me spending my time with them." Luka shrugged.

"Whatever it is, can't you guys make up? I'd hate to see my friends fight."

"Alright, I'll find her and talk to her, alright?"

* * *

"But that was an accident!" Meiko exclaimed.

"My father doesn't seem to think of it that way. He still cares for me and all, but I know that he can't face me without thinking of my brother. That's why I wanted to come here. I also didn't want to rely on him forever."

'Wow, shit. She's really going through so much more than I thought she was.' Meiko reluctantly spewed out a piece of advice. "I think you should tell Luka about this."

"What for?"

"Ahhhh, just tell her. Now what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Lily and Luka. Ruko said something about the two of them before."

Meiko's eyes widened. "Lily and Luka, huh? Long story."

"I don't mind listening to it."

"You really love Luka, don't you?"

"Yes." Miku tried not to blush at the sudden question, and Meiko sighed.

"Well, since you want to know. They met when they were … nine, I think. Lily's rich and everyone knows that. Even when she was nine, other children who wanted to make friends with her had called her 'Lily-sama' or 'Lily-ojousama'. She hated it. Then she met Luka. And you know how straightforward that girl is. Luka didn't see Lily as a rich missy or someone who held the name 'Masuda'. She saw her as another girl. Another human. And that was what made Lily like Luka so much. They were really good friends, and Luka was practically family. Even Lily's grandfather saw Luka as his own granddaughter. Ruko and I were friends of Lily, but we were never that close." Meiko stopped to catch her breath.

"Then, Luka's parents died in an accident." Meiko bit her lip. "And Luka was sent to an orphanage. She chose it too, since she didn't want to become a burden. Then at 16, she left the orphanage and returned to the Masudas. If you're asking about the relationship between Luka and Lily…"

"Lily likes Luka. That's what I'm sure of." Miku said, and Meiko nodded.

"No one really knows Luka. You shouldn't be too close to her. I'm telling you this for your own good. If anything else happens to you…" Meiko cut herself off. Miku was looking defiant.

"I choose to be by her side. She told me before, that her parents had passed away in an accident. I know how it feels – to have your loved ones die. You can't stop me."

Meiko blinked at the girl's courage, then smiled. 'Well, if it's you, maybe you can change Luka.'

* * *

After Miku arrived back in school, she was pounced on by Rin, who happily wheeled her to the cafeteria, where all her friends were waiting. Meiko was sure to enter slightly later so she wouldn't be caught. And she had warned her not to tell anyone what happened that day.

"And here she is! Miku, we've found Len!" Rin grinned and prodded her twin, who apologized profusely and had to treat all of them to a drink.

* * *

"So that was why you did that?" Miku gasped in disbelief. "You seemed smarter than that!"

"I know…" Len mumbled, still feeling guilty.

"Oh jeez, we all forgave you already stop being such a wreck. Here, take another banana!" Miku handed the miserable boy a banana.

"He's going to die from eating too many bananas. I just know it." Neru muttered, and everyone laughed.

'So things are finally back to normal.' Miku smiled. All that was left was for her to talk to Luka.

* * *

"I did that because I don't think it's right for you to continue."

"Continue with what? Being with Miku?"

"Yes." Ruko hissed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you?"_

"Excuse me?" Luka gritted her teeth, and Ruko snapped.

"You know what you're up to. You know that none of you will end up happy. You know this will hurt Lily. Oh wait, you don't. Because you've been so oblivious for such a long time."

"About what?"

"About Lily. What does she mean to you?" Ruko took a step forward, and Luka flinched.

'What is Ruko trying to say? What about Lily?'

"Luka!"

"Oh, that teal girl. I think I should go. Let's save this conversation for another time." Ruko waved and walked off, opposite from where Miku was coming from.

"Miku." Luka turned around and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry that I haven't texted you or anything."

"I know. Have you patched things up with Len?"

Miku grinned and Luka smiled.

"It's going to be January soon." Luka sighed. "Time for the last wake-up call before March. This year seems to have passed quickly."

"Time flies."

"No, time doesn't fly, you transferred here in October. I'll always remember you arriving with the early winter." Luka reminded Miku, and Miku giggled. "Time passes really fast when I'm with you though."

Miku smiled like a fool when she heard Luka say that, and was teased about it. The mood was too happy to talk about anything solemn, so Miku kept her story for another day.

* * *

The exam week came, with some students caught off guard. But most had studied for the exams and were well prepared. Luka and Miku had agreed to put their studies as the main priority first, and had kept true to it.

**After the exams**

"We get a break, don't we? How are you going to spend your break?" Kaito asked Len, who turned to his sister.

"I think Len and I will go home for the rest of break. But we can always meet up outside!" Rin suggested and Kaito's face lit up.

"I'm going overseas with my parents." Neru said, her focus still on her phone. "Might as well enjoy this year since next year will be our final year."

"I'm going home too."

"All of you are going back?" Miku whined. She was not intending to return to her house. The dorms were open during the holidays but most students would return home or go on trips.

"I'm staying, actually. My parents are going overseas and I don't want to stay at home alone." Kaito said, and Miku was glad that she won't be stuck in the dorms without any of her friends.

* * *

"Oi, are you going back?" Meiko asked Ruko, who nodded solemnly. "I would like to stay to keep an eye on Luka but my priority is Lily."

"Huh, well that leaves me. Have fun dealing with Lily." Meiko leaned against the wall as she watched Ruko pack up.

"It's a two weeks. Half a month." Ruko groaned. "And this time Luka's not coming along."

"Lucky you then. A private holiday with Lily."

Ruko rolled her eyes, knowing that they would be studying most of the time. "Oh yes, where did you go with Hatsune that day?"

"Ha. Ha. What? Why would I go somewhere with her?" Meiko laughed nervously. 'Shit, I thought I was inconspicuous enough!'

"You're asking me? I should be the one asking you. Where did you go?"

"To a graveyard."

"To a what? A graveyard?" Meiko nodded.

"It was her brother's birthday. Or death anniversary. Well it was both."

"And you followed her."

"I wrecked her flowers so… and she was going alone for the first time and I just thought she shouldn't be going alone and…"

"And you accompanied her." Ruko sighed and facepalmed. "Sometimes you really have to stop being so kind. You're going to be taken advantage of, I swear."

* * *

"There all the students go. Go forth, my minions, start the invasion!"

"You're bored, aren't you?" Gakupo raised his eyebrows as he entered the almost empty staffroom. Haku was still catching up on paperwork and Gumi was being dramatic.

"Kinda. I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'm broke. So I'm staying here to enjoy the cheap food." Gumi slumped across a table.

"Well, at least there are less troublemakers for you to deal with now. And considering that it is the end of the school year, they'll behave more. Oh I do love the exam periods." Gakupo smiled.

"They'll behave more, huh? You never know, the stress might make them do stupid things."

* * *

**Rooftops**

"So, Luka, you're going to be staying in the dorms as well?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, it's better to study here. And you're here too. Why aren't you going back?" 'Don't you have a family waiting for you?'

"Well, I never told you about this, but… I only have my father left, and he doesn't really like me. He cares for me like a father should but he hates me at the same time."

Luka's head swiveled to look at Miku. "What? But don't you have anyone else?"

Miku shook her head. "No, my brother died four years ago. My mother died last year. She was on anti-depressants and after my brother's death it was worse." Miku blinked back the hot tears stinging her eyes.

Luka swallowed hard. Why did that girl keep it a secret? She was making things hard for herself. She was making things hard for Luka.

'She's making herself so pitiable.' Luka almost frowned, but controlled her emotions and listened to Miku's tale.

"My father hates me because I cause my brother's death."

Luka inhaled sharply. She felt angry all of a sudden. And she didn't know why.

"My family was going out to celebrate my brother's birthday one day late. My brother and I were playing, and I ran across the road. I didn't even think about what I was doing; I was having too much fun." Miku stopped, sniffling, and Luka realized that her girlfriend was crying. "A car came and I couldn't move. My brother tried to shield me, and he died doing so. He saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I could be dead. I'm wheelchair bound, but at least I'm alive now. But if I didn't run out, he wouldn't have died." Miku was sobbing openly, and Luka felt conflicted. She hesitantly put her hands out and hugged Miku. "And with what happened with Len – I feel that I'm the one causing all the trouble!" Miku gripped tightly onto Luka, afraid to let go. Afraid that if she let go, Luka would run away. And she would be all alone.

"You're not causing trouble, Miku." Luka cooed, and sighed deeply. "It was an accident. And about Len, everything is fine now, isn't it?"

Miku mumbled unintelligibly and buried her face in Luka's held onto the tealette, biting her lip so hard that it bled. That information was overwhelming, and she wondered if it would have been better for her not to have known about it. She had felt uneasy during Miku's narration as it had reminded her of her own accident. And since Miku had told her something important, she should do the same. She waited for Miku to quieten before opening her mouth.

"My parents were killed in a car accident too. I told you that before." Luka's voice cracked, much to her horror, and she cleared her throat. "I'm actually planning on avenging them."

Miku looked up at Luka in a mix of shock and horror. "You're planning to kill the culprit?"

"No! That's too much! I just want the murderer to know what has changed. I want the murderer to know that my parents were taken away from me that day. I want the murderer to feel the same emotional pain."

For the first time, Miku felt afraid of Luka. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes dangerously turn a shade darker, she was alerted that her girlfriend could be a terrifying person. Maybe even more than Meiko. Luka had gone through a similar experience that robbed her of two loved ones. But she was dead set on revenge more than living on. Miku wasn't sure if she could change Luka's mindset.

"Say, Miku, when was your accident?" Luka asked, cradling Miku closer to her.

"Four years ago, in 2004. Why?" Miku sniffed, wiping away her tears. Crying was exhausting, and that sudden confession from Luka had worn her out even more.

"Mine happened in 2004 too. December." Luka looked at Miku expectantly.

"S-same." Miku was freaked out by the coincidence, and was regretting her answer already.

"What day?"

Miku swallowed nervously, her throat dry all of a sudden. 'Why am I so afraid?' "The 20th."

* * *

"Lily."

"What is it, Ruko?"

"You have a crush on Luka, right?"

Lily hissed at Ruko, glancing around, although there was nobody but the both of them in the car. The driver had his headset on and was currently engaged in conversation.

Lily looked at Ruko, slightly flustered and irritated by that question. The black haired female was simply gazing out of the window, her face hidden and unreadable.

"So what if I have? She's found someone already."

"Oh." Ruko clenched her teeth, biting back her hurt.

"I'm happy for her, I really am." Lily continued, knowing that she was rambling and trying to distract herself. "I just want her to be happy."

'So do I. I want you to be happy.' Ruko sighed and turned to face Lily. "What if Luka's better off without Miku?"

"What do you mean?" Lily raised her voice, and the driver turned his head curiously.

"Koge-san, I would prefer if you do not eavesdrop." Lily barked and the driver nodded, adjusting his headset and putting some music on.

"What if… what if Luka would be happier without Miku?"

Lily frowned. Ruko was serious about this. If Luka would be happier without Miku, of course Lily would be more than happy to break them up. But how had Ruko jumped to this conclusion?

"No more. We will never talk about this again." Lily said firmly, facing the front. She didn't want to admit it, but she had entertained that idea for a second before dropping it.

* * *

"What? They happened on the same day? Really?" Miku asked in disbelief. This coincidence was too… frightening. No, frightening did not really fit in.

"Apparently so. I suspect it might have been a serial hit and run driver." Luka paused. "Did you remember the colour of the car or anything?"

"No, I didn't really pay attention to the car. I didn't even know where it went after that."

"I see…" Luka remained silent, and Miku started to get more worried.

"Please don't do anything silly, Luka. Please. I don't want anything to happen to you." She wrapped her shaking arms around the pinkette.

"I can't promise you that." Luka murmured. So much had already happened to her. She had already taken the first steps. She was already in the process of revenge. She could not stop now. She had a lot on her mind, and apart from the exams, which she was well prepared for, there was nothing left to hinder her. She had no reason to stop now.

She looked at the tealette in her arms, and tried to brush away the doubt gnawing at her.

She should have no reason to stop.

* * *

**Finally! A new chapter!**

**I know, I know, I'm so slow. I decided to take a break from writing because I was hit by a darn big writer's block. Well, it's cleared and I'm back. For now. **

**Review replies:**

**Ranshin Sitro: I'M BACK PLEASE DON'T FLIP OVER ANYTHING  
3Luka x Miku3: At least you're sympathizing with Lily~ **

**Well thanks for reading, R&R please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bound**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Meiko had stepped out of her dorm room to see Luka standing outside, as if she had been waiting for her.

"What?"

Luka rolled her eyes at Meiko's coldness. "I came here to ask you for advice. Ruko's not here and I'm not exactly on good terms with her anyways."

Meiko eyed Luka suspiciously and stepped aside to let Luka in. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Miku." Luka fidgeted, doubt bubbling inside her, and she forgot how to compose a proper sentence. "The plan… No… I can't…. You know, I mean."

Meiko frowned. Luka was acting strangely. Had aliens came to take over her brain? Impossible, but Luka's behavior wasn't normal.

Luka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't continue this anymore."

"Are you serious? You've been working on this for such a long time!" Meiko's shock was evident in her voice, and there was no hint of any other emotion, so Luka could not tell if Meiko was being happy or angry.

"Yeah. I can't. She's the same as me. And most of all, she cares for me."

Meiko sat in silence, musing over what Luka just said.

"But I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do. So I'm here to ask you."

'Surely that's the right thing to do. And since you seem alright with your decision, you should just drop your plans.' Meiko sighed. "I don't really have the right to give you advice on something that's rather personal to you. If you want to seek revenge, then go ahead."

* * *

"I've decided not to take revenge." Luka said out of the blue, as Miku and her were eating.

Miku stopped nibbling on her food and looked up, surprised but happy. "Really?" She did little to hide the joy in that single word.

Luka looked at her fondly, and smiled. "Really." She grabbed Miku's hand. "Have you thought about the future?"

"Maybe. We'll probably live together, maybe get married if possible." Miku blushed at the last part, and was so caught up in her fantastical thoughts that she failed to notice the small frown marring Luka's face.

'Together, huh?' "I mean, apart from our relationship."

Miku thought for a short while, "I think I'll try to pursue music. Unless my father insists on me going to University. Then I'll find a proper job, get a house or a car that suits me. How about you?"

"I don't know yet." Luka confessed. "I know my finals are soon and I haven't even thought about the future." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Because until a while ago, the only plan I had was revenge."

* * *

Ruko glanced at Lily, who was buried in books and notes. She knew that this was her last year of keeping secrets from Lily. Lily had always been the one kept in the dark. Luka's revenge, Meiko's non-violent personality, and her own role as Lily's guardian. The principal had agreed to let Lily know about all of these when she graduated, but Ruko preferred it to be kept a secret. Lily might change her attitude towards her if she knew.

"Ruko."

"Yes?"

"Do I have a chance with Luka?"

Ruko gripped onto her pencil harder. "You really should be focusing on studying."

"Why not?" Lily demanded.

"Lily, does Luka even think of you like that?" 'She probably sees you as a sister at most.'

"No, and I know that. No matter how hard I try she won't see me that way, right?"

Ruko shook her head, and returned to her own work.

She blinked back her own tears as she heard a sniffle coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright for you to spend so much time with me? Your finals, remember?" Miku reminded Luka as the both of them sped through the corridors aimlessly.

"It's my final year in this school too, why can't I spend time with you? You never know if I'll abandon you for some hot girl when I go to University." Luka laughed as Miku reached behind to swat at her.

"You won't do that right?"

"Do what?"

"Abandon me for some other girl!"

Luka grinned as she pushed Miku harder. "No way!"

"They're together?" "I think so." "Please, it's so obvious." "And annoying. Doesn't that girl know that she's just being a bother?" "We should do something about her." "Yeah, let's wait until she's alone or something."

"What's going on here?" Meiko snarled and looked at the group of students who were hiding in an empty classroom, apparently spying on a certain pinkette and tealette.

"Huh, you lot look familiar. Didn't I catch you last year too? You called yourself the Megurine Fan Club. And you almost hurt Lily. You bunch sure are daring."

"M-meiko." The terrified students backed away from Meiko, who was approaching them and letting out an intimidating aura.

"We weren't planning anything!" "Yeah, we were just having fun here!" "Right!"

Meiko slammed her fist on a table, almost cracking it.

"What are you guys up to?" She glared at the group of about 9 students.

"We're going to liberate Megurine-sama!" The leader, a black haired boy (who had been rejected by Luka countless times) suddenly declared. "We're going to get rid of that pest always sticking to her!"

"You're going to what?" Meiko stared at the crazy group. 'Unbelievable! Liberate? What are they? Who do they think they are?'

"You heard us!" Another student shouted. "We're the Luka Fan Club and we'll do anything for our goddess!"

"You guys are all crazy." Meiko shook her head. "If I happen to catch you doing anything…" She glared at them again and they cowered in fear.

* * *

'This is bad.'

"What again?" Luka spat out her drink.

"Your obsessive fanclub is going to do something stupid again. Miku's their target."

"Ridiculous., I haven't even seen or heard about them for so long, I thought they all graduated or something." Luka shook her head. "I'm going to have to stick by her side. Maybe a couple of months ago I would have wanted them to do something so that I could appear Miku's knight in shining armour, but now… I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You really changed. She's really something, huh?"

"Miku?" Luka smiled. "Yeah she's really something." Luka fiddled with her straw. "But this won't last long."

"Why?"

"It's not supposed to last long." Luka's smile was more of a mournful smile now.

"Why are you depriving yourself of happiness?" Meiko asked.

"I don't deserve such happiness. This whole thing was a mistake."

Meiko didn't pursue the subject after that. The only one who could really talk to Luka now was Miku.

* * *

"You should really just go and study! Even I'm studying with Kaito regularly!" Miku insisted, but Luka shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, Princess. I'm bound to you."

"This sounds like some cheesy wedding vow." Miku muttered, and Luka grinned.

"You like it."

"I don't! Jeez!" Miku let out a huff.

"Let's just get married!" Luka laughed and started to break out into a run, pushing Miku along.

"Hey don't go so fast! And stop saying stupid things!" Miku screamed, and remembered the first time Luka pushed her this fast, a blissful smile creeping up onto her face as she did.

"I'm tired, did you get fatter or something?" Luka teased and Miku punched her lightly.

"I love you so much." Miku said abruptly, and Luka blushed a little. Miku's little declarations of love were hard to come by, and they never failed to touch her.

"I love you too." Luka bent down, facing Miku, and kissed her lightly.

"Did you see that?" "Atrocious!" "Terrible!" "We have to do something!"

The kiss was not broken immediately, and Luka realized the pressure on the back of her head was Miku pulling her down so they wouldn't have to separate.

"She's doing something!" "What the actual-" "That bitch!" "Vixen!"

Luka reluctantly pulled back for air, noticing that Miku had turned a deep red. She let out a small laugh and was about to bend down for another kiss when a group of screeching barbarians jumped out from nowhere and pushed Miku away.

"Miku!" Luka panicked and ran after the group, realizing that those crazy maniacs were part of the fanclub that Meiko had warned her about.

The rowdy group that was now cheering had did a sharp turn and were heading for the main stairs, much to Luka's horror.

"Stop!" Luka shouted, desperately trying to catch up with them.

They were nearing the stairs, and Miku was terrified and screaming, flailing her arms around helplessly.

"NO!" Luka cried out, her throat hurting from the exertion and she watched as Miku and her wheelchair plummeted down.

The deafening whooping of the group was drowned out by the rattling of the wheelchair and the thudding as Miku rolled down two flights of stairs. Luka felt her heart stop although she was still running towards Miku. Her throat went dry and her chest hurt. She stared blankly as she watched Miku's body flip. Everything was in slow motion to her, and it was pure agony to only be able to watch.

'She must be alright, please let her be alright.'

"She must be gone by now!" "We succeeded!"

'Miku, please be alright.' Luka tripped on a step and stumbled but carried on, crawling to Miku.

"MIKU!" Luka did not realize she was crying and shouting at the same time. She flipped the tealette over, ignoring the large gash on her head and checked her breathing.

"What's the ruckus- hey you guys!" Gumi barked at the fanclub members who had realized they were going to be in deep trouble if they were caught and fled the scene. "HEY!" Gumi turned her attention towards Luka, who was cradling Miku and mumbling inaudibly. "Come on, let's get her to the sick bay!" Luka looked up at Gumi, tears still streaming down uncontrollably. "What are you waiting for? Oh, Shion, great timing, give me a hand."

Luka heard none of this, and she only gazed at Miku being carried off by Kaito. Gumi was supporting her – her left leg hurt, why did it hurt? Was Miku okay? Would she be okay? Luka let out a tired whisper before collapsing.

"Miku."

* * *

**Author: Short chapter, I know. I'm gomen. Updates will be less frequent because of school and all too.*sighs* Anyways I hope this chapter was somewhat satisfactory! And those are some interesting theories from YaKuKu and yurifans21 but heheh we'll see ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bound**

**Chapter 13**

"You guys again." Meiko growled and grabbed the first person she saw by the collar. The boy squealed in fright and the rest froze, too scared to move.

"Eep!"

"Stop being so whiney, you coward. Since you did something, own up."

"Heeeeeeee!" The boy squeaked and struggled against Meiko's tight grip. Meiko's fingers dug into his collar, piercing the fabric.

"You lot, what are you up to?" A fierce, authoritative voice barked out.

"Ka-kamui sensei!" The fanclub whimpered. If they weren't screwed when Meiko caught them, they were definitely screwed now.

"What. Is. Going. On." Gakupo folded his arms, sending a fierce look towards the students. Meiko was the only one who didn't buckle under the pressure.

"You should ask these stupid fuck-ups yourself." Meiko dropped the student and walked away before Gakupo could give her a lecture about her language.

"Fucking idiots!"

* * *

"You sprained your ankle. Miku has suffered a slight concussion." Gumi informed Luka, who was lying on a sick bay bed. Miku was lying on the bed near her, and Kaito was sitting by the side, watching Miku silently.

"Is she … alright?" Luka's words came out as a hoarse whisper, and Gumi placed a hand on Luka's shoulder. "She'll be fine. What happened?"

"She…" Luka tried to sit up straight so she could speak properly. "She was pushed down… by a group of students."

"A group of students? You mean, the same students who attacked her previously?"

"No! I'm sure they weren't the same students." Luka shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"Why are you so sure?" Gumi asked, and Luka looked at the green haired woman.

'What does she know? Why is she asking me? Who is she? Some sort of gossip monger?'

"I couldn't recognise them?" Luka sighed.

'Something's off. Again. She's hiding something, but she won't tell me. OH! Right! Her friend Ruko! I could get information from her!'

* * *

"What's that? Miku got injured?" Len yelled and Kaito backed away. They were in a café and Len's sudden outburst had shocked several customers and earned quite a few disapproving glances.

"What? Miku got injured?" Rin repeated and immediately called Miki to let her know.

"Yeah, she … she fell down a flight of stairs."

"Really? Miku doesn't seem like the kind who would just wheel herself down a flight of steps. Is it some bully again? Meiko?" Len asked and Rin kicked him.

"Meiko isn't like that you twerp!"

"Yeeeeaaah kindalikeabully." Kaito mumbled.

"What? A bully again? It must be Meiko right?" Len asked again, refusing to believe his sister.

"No, it wasn't Meiko… It was a bunch of students. You wouldn't believe me, but from what I heard, Meiko stopped the culprits from escaping." Kaito revealed and Len stared in shock, his jaw slackening. Rin shot Len a smirk and motioned for Kaito to continue.

"Well, that's kinda that. Kamui sensei dealt with them. Luka sprained her ankle trying to help Miku, so she's in the sick bay with her. She's been there since yesterday."

"Whoa man, this is bad. We thought everything was fine but this happened. Oh man, oh man. Wait, so technically it happened because of Luka." Len said and was smacked by Rin.

"You mean Luka's _popularity_ and her crazy fanclub. I'm sure Luka didn't want this to happen."

Len was about to say something but he remembered what happened the last time he had talked bad about Luka, and bit his tongue instead.

"Why would they even do something like that?" Kaito asked, cradling his head in his hands.

"It could be because they wanted attention. Attention from Luka. But they're really whacked up to actually do something so dangerous."

"Didn't they do something ridiculous too? Last year, they were trying to do something to Lily but they were stopped." Rin recalled.

"Well duh, Lily is the principal's granddaughter. I'm sure she has some special protection or something." Len said.

"what a bunch of locos anyway. I hope Kamui dealt with them harshly."

"Say, when will Miku wake up?" Len asked Kaito, who had been quiet for some time.

"I'm not sure. Gumi sensei said that Miku would wake up soon. Luka's quite scary now, she's been really quiet since it happened. She refused to eat. I think once Miku wakes up, Luka will faint from exhaustion."

"She's blaming herself, huh?" Rin sighed. The three of them lapsed into a moody silence.

"Let's visit Miku when she wakes up! We'll get her gifts and leeks and stuff!" Len started excitedly, almost jumping up with his sudden energetic outburst, and the other two grinned, ready to plan a mini celebration.

* * *

At the Masuda household, Lily and Ruko were getting ready for an early dinner when Ruko's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Ruko mumbled and stepped out of the room to answer the call.

'Who could that be? No one really calls Ruko. People text her, but no one calls her. Is it some secret boyfriend? Or girlfriend?' Lily wasn't really that interested in Ruko's love life but any distraction from Luka was welcome. She sneaked to the porch and stood behind a pillar, trying to catch Ruko's conversation.

"What is it? Why are you saying so?" Ruko paused. "I have no reason to tell you." She growled, "don't you use that as an excuse to snoop around."

'I can't hear much! Reason? Snooping? What?" Lily scowled and inched closer.

"She- WHAT? Come again?" Ruko raised her voice.

"Are you saying that Hatsune is now unconscious?" She sighed, pinching her nose bridge as she did.

'What is going on?' Lily frowned. 'What happened to that teal girl?'

"Why does this kind of nonsense always happen- what?! Not only Hatsune, but Luka too?! She's now in the sick bay?"

Lily gasped, a little too loud, and Ruko turned around in surprise, almost dropping her phone.

"What was that? What happened to Luka? Why is she in the sick bay?" Lily demanded, and Ruko was terribly panicky.

"No, Lily, wait. She's okay, she sprained her ankle."

"I'm going there now." Lily said, and Ruko held her back, disconnecting the call accidentally as she did so.

"Don't be so childish. It takes a couple of hours to reach the school. The school will have closed its gates by then. Even if you're the principal's granddaughter, they won't allow you in!"

"But Luka!"

"Luka would be asleep by the time we reach!" Ruko sighed and released Lily, who slumped her shoulders.

"You're right." She muttered, convinced by Ruko and utterly defeated.

"Look, we'll go there tomorrow alright?" Ruko's tone softened and she placed a hand on Lily's shoulder comfortingly.

"Promise?" Lily looked up at Ruko, who nodded, her heart breaking even more with that slight movement.

* * *

Gumi sighed. Luka was not falling asleep, and she had refused to take a single bite. She was drinking barely enough water, and it was only a matter of time that she would collapse from exhaustion.

She closed the door behind her and whipped out her cell phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found the person she was looking for.

The phone rang for three seconds before a low voice answered.

"Oh hello Ruko-chan."

"_What is it?"_

"Well, what do you know about Luka? Is she up to something?"

"_Why are you saying so?"_

"Just a suspicion."

"_I have no reason to tell you"_

"Aww, but we were supposed to work together, remember what the principal said?"

"_Don't you use that as an excuse to snoop around."_

"How could you accuse me of snooping around! I'm asking you because something happened, and to cut it short, Miku was attacked and she had a concussion."

"_She- WHAT? Come again?"_

"She had a concussion. Actually she hasn't woken up." Gumi sighed. Her ears kinda hurt from that loud shout.

"_Are you saying that Hatsune is now unconscious?"_

"Yeah. And she was attacked."

"_Why does this kind of nonsense always happen-" _

"Oh yeah, Luka's injured too, sprained her leg and is blaming herself. She's with Miku." Gumi interrupted.

"_What?! Not only Hatsune, but Luka too?! She's now in the sick bay?"_

"Yeah – Hey who's that?" Gumi could make out muffled shouting in the background. "Is that Lily?"

"_No, Lily, wait. She's okay, she sprained her ankle."_

"Hey Ruko! You still there?"

"_I'm going there now." _Gumi recognised that as Lily's voice, and before she could say anything, there was a beep and she realised Ruko had hung up.

"Great." Gumi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Forget it, it's dinner time. I should get some food for Luka too." She gave up and trooped down the stairs.

* * *

In the sick bay, Luka gazed at Miku, who was sleeping, unaware of the world around her. If only this was a fairytale. If only Luka could awaken her with a kiss.

She shook her head.

She had no right to kiss Miku. She caused her so much misery. Without her, there would have been no fanclub. Without the fanclub…

Luka braced herself for another swell of tears, but there were no tears. She had cried her glands dry. She was faintly aware that her parched throat was beginning to hurt, and her lips were chapped due to constant nibbling. But she couldn't move from her seat. She wouldn't move. But what would she do when Miku woke up?

Apologise? Cry again? Beg for forgiveness? Run away? Keep quiet? Ask her if she's okay?

Miku's fingers twitched, and Luka blinked in surprise.

Miku groaned and moved slightly, and Luka just stared in shock.

Miku blinked, sitting up slowly and trying to focus her vision. Luka swallowed a nervous gulp and felt her nose sting and her eyes prickle with the promise of tears.

"Lu…Luka?" Miku choked out, and Luka sprang forward, hugging Miku tightly, hugging Miku gratefully. She let out tears of relief, unable to speak, only gasping for air.

"Luka?" Miku reciprocated the hug uncertainly, and felt Luka slacken in her arms.

"Miku." Luka said, before blacking out again.

* * *

Gumi walked into the sick bay to see Luka slumping onto Miku, who looked confused and tired.

'Miku. Huh, wasn't she unconsci-'

"Miku!" Gumi quickly put down the bentos and quickly went to check on her student.

"Sensei?" Miku asked, trying not to let Luka fall. "What happened?"

* * *

Gumi had helped carry Luka into another bed, and had left Miku to rest. The tealette was still tired, and had thanked Gumi before falling asleep again.

Gumi's phone buzzed, and she checked it.

'From Ruko? Hmmmm… I can't tell you much now, you can ask Meiko instead. She might not tell you anything so show her this message. On a side note, Lily and I will be going back to school tomorrow. We'll reach around late afternoon.'

"Meiko, huh? How many people are involved in this fiasco?" Gumi wondered, and although this was a little troublesome, she could not help but admit that this was the highlight of her teaching career for now. After checking in on Miku and Luka, she made her way to the student dorms.

* * *

Meiko stared at Gumi before laughing a little. "Oh man, what? Ruko? Hahaha what kind of hold do you have over that person?"

Gumi shrugged and showed Meiko Ruko's message, and the brunette stopped laughing. "Seriously?!"

Gumi grinned and nodded.

"Ahhhh just come on in, the corridors have ears."

"I'm sure it was the walls have ears." Gumi corrected and Meiko ignored her.

"You wanted to know what Luka was up to, right?" Meiko bit her lip, unsure of where to start. "Luka's making use of Miku. Wait, she _was_ making use of Miku. She actually threw her initial plan away."

"Why did she throw her initial plan away? What was it?"

"This may sound cliché and all, but I think Miku changed her. That girl does funny things to people. To put it simply, Luka fell in love with Miku."

"Cliché as it is, it sounds pretty believable. But what was the plan and why was she making use of Miku? Why her?"

"Miku isn't a stranger to Luka. Luka knows Miku from before. But Miku doesn't know. And Luka wanted to hurt Miku, but I guess she couldn't bring herself to do so. She even found out everything about Miku, her likes, her dislikes, her preferences, her past."

"Luka's a stalker? I never knew."

"She's not really a stalker, she was just looking for information. Because she wanted to be closer to Miku."

"I'm confused."

Meiko sighed. "It's a long story. "

* * *

Luka woke up, feeling extremely hungry. She felt weak as well, her arms refusing to obey her at first.

'I remember… I remember Miku waking up. Miku. So she's fine.' Luka groaned, holding her throbbing head.

"Luka? You're awake?" Miku whispered, and Luka felt her throat go dry again. Because of her, Miku was in this pathetic state. It was all her fault. Usually she wouldn't feel guilty about it, but this was the girl she had fallen in love with.

"Luka? Are you alright?" Miku sat up slowly, turning to face Luka.

"I-" Luka sqeauked, and was embarrassed at how she sounded. "I'm alright. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Gumi sensei told me to rest though. Are you hungry? There's a bento set for you; I finished mine already." Miku noticed how quiet Luka was, and almost fell down trying to get to her wheelchair.

Luka let out a gasp and also stumbled in the process of rushing to the tealette. "Miku, are you okay?"

"I am! But why are you so quiet? Is it because you feel guilty for what happened? It really isn't your fault! You got hurt too, right? I-"

"Miku." Luka croaked out. Their eyes met, one pair full of fear and regret, the other full of confusion and worry.

"I think we should break up."

* * *

**End of chapter 13**

**Author: Here's the UPLATE! I'm sorry for the looooong absence, there was school work, and on top of that, my laptop failed me. Thankfully I got it fixed. So yeah. Thanks for waiting and reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

Bound

Chapter 14

* * *

"I think we should break up". Luka said, and turned her head down a second later.

"W-why? You're joking, right, Luka?"

Luka gritted her teeth and ignored Miku's desperate, strained pleas. She shouldn't be doing this at this time, but it was the best time. She couldn't drag it on any longer. She shouldn't have dragged it so far. She released her protective grip and sat on the floor in silence.

"Luka?" Miku raised a cold and clammy hand towards Luka, who flinched. Miku drew back her hand, hurt and upset that she could no longer touch Luka. A moment of silence passed, with Luka staring blankly at the concrete tiles and Miku shaking.

"Why?" Miku was not hiding her tears, and Luka made the mistake of looking up for a moment. She say dampness, a glimmer of light in the teal orbs, and jerked her head down, her bangs shrouding her eyes again.

"Why?" Miku pressed on, and choked on her tears.

"I thought we loved each other? I thought, I thought you said you would always be there for me!"

"You can't love me." Luka's tone was shockingly cold and devoid of any emotion.

"I can!"

Luka shook her head. "You aren't supposed to." Miku barely opened her mouth when Luka continued as abruptly as she had stopped. "We should never have been together. We should never have trusted each other so much. Miku, we should never have been friends." She finally looked up, her eyes betraying her emotionless voice.

"If only we never met." Luka whispered, and got up, walking out of the room, leaving an utterly crushed Miku sobbing alone in the clean white room reeking of disinfectant.

* * *

Gumi had entered the room, shocked to see Miku asleep on the cold floor, her clothes damp with tears. The second thing she realized was that Megurine Luka was no longer there. 10 pm was not a good time to realize someone who was supposedly under her care went missing. Especially after what she had heard from Meiko.

"What do I do now? Look for Meiko again?" Gumi groaned. "But I visited her not long ago. This is so embarrassing." Gumi sighed and carried Miku to the bed.

"I thought this was over…"

* * *

"She what!?" Meiko almost squeaked out and cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed. Gumi didn't seem to notice, and let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, she's just… Not there."

"She would never leave that stupid tealette alone… They probably broke up or something. She's been conflicted about her relationship."

"I thought their relationship was just a means for Megurine?"

Meiko shrugged. "She probably really fell for her. You know that cliché. If you like someone, you will protect them at any cost."

"This doesn't really seem like protecting." Gumi argued.

"True, it seems like she's just really guilty and trying to escape the whole problem. Un-doing your last move won't change anything much though."

"So what now? She won't do anything stupid, right?"

"No, she can't get out of the school at this time anyways. She probably just went somewhere to hide. She's not in her dorm?"

"I tried knocking." Gumi shrugged, and ran a hand through her messy green hair.

"You should just break it down. Or wait."

"I think the second option is better."

* * *

Luka opened the door, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. For some reason, her legs, as tired as they were, had led her all the way to the rooftop.

"Why … why did I come here?" She said in between pants. 'Was it my instinct to come here? Why? Is it because I've spent so much time here with Miku? Or is it because this used to be my hideout where I could escape from everything?'

She stumbled as she walked towards the metal fence. She gripped it tight as she looked down at the city, illuminated with artificial lights.

'I'm just like that. Artificial. I wasn't really… real right?' Luka gritted her teeth and threw a punch at the fence, making it rattle noisily.

"Why did I even say that? Wasn't I going to say something else?" Luka fell to her knees, and before she knew it, she was crying, the tears burning her cold cheeks in steady streams.

* * *

"Morning, Miku." Gumi greeted the tealette, her back facing her.

"Gumi sensei…"

"Yes, Miku?" Gumi answered, shuffling the stack of paper on her table. She still refused to turn around.

"Where's Luka?"

Gumi took a deep breath.

"Megurine Luka returned to her dorm late yesterday."

Miku made movement to get into her wheelchair. "I'll go speak to her!"

"Miku." Gumi's tone was strangely quiet, and Miku froze, her hands suddenly feeling sweaty.

"You can't go and see her."

"W-why not?" Miku asked.

Gumi turned around, an apologetic look on her face.

"Megurine Luka has opted to drop out of school."

**End of chapter 14**

* * *

**It's a (disappointingly) short chapter, I know. I've been (and will be) busy for a while now, so it'll take longer to update. Bound is nearing its end soon, and that probably means a greater hiatus because I really haven't planned out the ending? *hides under table***

**Nevertheless, I must thank all of you for being so patient and supportive. **


End file.
